El vicio nuestro de cada dia
by H. I. Redfield
Summary: A veces nuestros gustos se vuelven vicios, y estos nos llevan a situaciones que normalmente no deben suceder.
1. Recordar a veces puede no ser bueno

Los cascos chocaban, las melenas se movían de un lado a otro, sus cuerpos se retorcían en formas totalmente imposibles. Sus ojos se abrían en su totalidad, sus dientes se apretaban para contener el dolor. Cada grito que daban parecía ser el último, cada indicación debía ser seguida al pie de la letra. Sus respiraciones exhalaban el cansancio, su sudor llegaba hasta sus ojos que secaban con sus pezuñas. Debían obtenerlo. Ellas debían.

-¡Por Equestria, Luna!, ¡Muevelo mas adentro!, ¡más adentro!

-¡Cállate Celestia!, ¡Lo tengo controlado!

-¡Muy bien!, ¡Sigue así, Luna!, ¡Sigue así!

-¡Oh sí!

-¡Oh madre mía!

-¡Allí, allí, allí, allí!, ¡Esta cerca, está cerca!

-Celestia, muévete a la izquierda.

-Luna, hasta el fondo, hasta el fondo.

-¡Exacto, exacto, exacto, exacto!

-¡Lo tengo, lo tengo, lo tengo!

Entonces apareció un mensaje:

**Nivel Completado**

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Ambas princesas se habían enfrascado en un videojuego reciente, tratando de conseguir todos los logros posibles. En los últimos días, no dejaban de jugar, esto les había causado un vicio. ¿Qué esperaban? Un día el aburrimiento sería tan grande que las haría buscar una vía de escape.

-Celestia, estamos a un paso de ganar el primer puesto.

-Lo sé, pero ellas parecen conocer nuestros movimientos.

-Los usuarios Pezuña87 y MiCrinnoesmulticolor no llevan una gran ventaja.

-Estoy consciente, pero si seguimos descoordinadas, no podremos ganarles.

-Es cierto. Esto me hace recordar la primera vez que jugué videojuegos contigo, Celestia.

-Si. Lo recuerdo como i fuera ayer.

**Tiempo atrás**

-Con un demonio, Luna. Salta, salta.

-¡Cállate, Celestia!, ¡Estoy aprendiendo!

-Te pareces a Twilight la primera vez que hizo un hechizo químico.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Twilight envió a todos a volar alrededor de Canterlot. Yo caí en un horno de pan. Aunque no me queme, debo admitir que obtuve un buen bronceado.

-Sí, aja. Lo que tú digas.

-¿No estabas escuchando?

-¿Cómo quieres que te escuche cuando estoy tratando de pasar este nivel?

-Oh. A tu derecha hay un infectado. ¡Dispara!

-¡Es un zombie!

-¡Solo dispara!

Luna disparo a la cabeza con una escopeta. Al mismo tiempo que la destrozaba, envió al zombie a "volar". Al acercarse un texto apareció:

"No es un zombie"

-Lo ves, no es un zombie…

-Es un tipo de zombie.

-Ves q… ¡¿qué? ¡, ¿Un tipo de zombie?, ¿Qué crees que es?, ¿Crombie… chombie… zimbi… zambambo?

-Me da igual.

Celestia solo veía a Luna seriamente. Era seguro que quería arrebatarle el control.

-Luna… solo sigue jugando.

Luna seguía adelante, por extraño que pareciera, no hubo algún obstáculo que se interpusiera. Celestia sabía que pronto moriría, algo tan tranquilo solo podía significar eso. Luna llego a una puerta muy desgastada y a punto de caer, la hermana mayor estaba que se moría de la ansiedad. Cuando abrió la puerta, apareció algo que ninguna de las dos esperaba.

-Felicidades, has obtenido la motosierra "Ganaras porque ganaras y todos a tu alrededor querrán matarte de verdad porque esta cosa solo aparece en uno de cada 300 copias. Disfrútalo"

Luna movió la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Hmmmmm, Celestia, que paso?, ¿Celestia?

La hermana mayor no lo pudo contener más.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Luna se asustó y corrió debajo del sofá

-¡Esto es peor que cuando arroje a Twilight por la ventana para detener la infiltración secreta de Chrisallys! ¡Peor aún! ¡Cuando descargue el Grand Theft Pony IX y resulto ser 23 Gb de puro malware! ¡Y de paso se robaron todo mi dinero! Aunque debo admitir que desahogarme comprando ítems en descuento con el dinero de Luna fue muy bueno.

-Wow, mi hermana sí que… ¡¿Qué!?

Celestia seguía gritando.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡No es posible!

-¡¿Gastaste mis ahorros?! ¡¿Todos?!

-Lo siento Luna, pero los Ítems estaban de descuento. Además, tú no estabas en casa, si es que lo recuerdas.

Vaya, vaya, vaya. Así que la hermanita mayor aprovecho que la menor estaba en la luna para tomar ventaja. Ya me imagino cuánto dinero se gastó en otras cosas. Me pregunto de que otras cosas es capaz.

-Pagaras por esto.

La princesa de la noche comenzó a pelear contra su hermana. Luego de varios golpes, patadas, cuernazos si es que se pueden llamar así, uno que otro aletazo, un ataque de crin, granadas, bombas, arrojar otra vez a Twilight mientras Pinkie Pie arrojaba confeti y pastelazos, logro sujetarla del sofá.

-Jojojojo, tendré mi venganza hermanita, jojojo.

Celestia estaba atada en puntos clave de su cuerpo. Luna activo el menú principal de la consola y selecciono el apartado de juegos salvados.

-No te atreverías.

-Oh si, hermana mayor, por supuesto que si.

Selecciono un juego y sobrescribió la partida.

-Noooooooo. Tarde 3 semanas en conseguir todos los trofeos.

-Sufre, hermana, sufr…. Espera un momento, esta consola solo registra logros, no trofe…

Luna hizo una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Así que tienes otra consola guardada por allí.

-Ehh, no.

-¡¿Compraste esa consola?! ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi hermana?

-¡Libérame! ¡Arghhhhh!

-Esto es solo el comienzo, Celestia.

A continuación, Luna borro sobrescribió y borro todas las partidas, ítems y logros de su hermana. Digamos que Celestia solo podía mirar como todo pasaba.

-Esto aún no termina, Hermanita.

Vamos, que puede ser peor que te eliminen todo lo guardado en la consola.

-Destruire también todas tus figuras y ediciones de colección.

Eeeehhhhh… sigamos con el fic.

-Oh sí.

-Oh no.

-¿Por qué no Celestia?

-Porque si los tocas, te daré spoilers puros de cada historia que deseas ver.

Luna abrió sus ojos como platos.

-No te atreverías.

-¿Tu qué crees?

Apenas terminaron de hablar, la contienda reinicio. Mientras Celestia gritaba los spoilers, Luna destrozaba las figuras y ediciones de colección. Al final, la habitación era un desastre. Restos de discos y partes desmembradas de las figuras estaban esparcidas. Celestia seguía moviendo la boca pero sin habar mientras Luna se tapaba los oídos con sus cascos.

Digamos que, las peleas entre hermanos y hermanas pueden rozar con el apocalipsis. No podrán negarlo.

**Volviendo al presente**

-Fue una tarde caótica

-Sí, demasiada caótica

Al mirar alrededor, "podemos ver", "porque podemos ver", la figuras y ediciones estaban parchadas con cinta adhesiva. Las historias de Luna con finales alterados a casco. Curiosa solución.

-Seguimos jugando.

-Claro

Bueno, por lo visto, ambas hermanas se llevan bien la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¡Por dios Luna, lo tenías frente a ti! ¡Frente a ti!

-Cállate Celestia y déjame jugar.

-Ahora mismo veras quien se va a callar

Nuevamente, estaban peleando. Como dije, se llevan bien la mayor parte del tiempo.

**Mientras tanto en Ponyville**.

-Rayos. Cadence, estan por alcanzarnos- decia por el microfono

-Ya lo veo. Twilight.

-¿Que haremos?

-Rezar.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Si. Ademas, me tengo que desconectar. Tu hermano se molesto que juegue tanto.

-¿Cadence?

-¿Si?

-Puedo ver claramente desde mi telescopio que mi hermano esta jugando contigo.

Wow, que entrometida.

-Jejejejeje, hasta luego. Adios.

-Aun tengo que lavar los platos, ir a hacer las compras entre otros pendientes. y no lo quiero hacer- miro a su alrededor y al ver a Spike, tuvo una idea.

-Spike, ¿que te parece si hacemos una apuesta?


	2. Eras aficionado, ahora estas viciado

La lectura es algo bueno. Leer algunos minutos al día también. Aunque no sé porque hay gente que al leer, le sienta pesado. Sintiendo que los minutos se tornan horas. Mientras que para otros, el tiempo vuela. Todos y cada uno tiene sus razones. Aunque esta pseudo-critica suena más a reflexión.

-Twilight, twilight. Préstame el siguiente libro de Daring Do. Préstamelo, préstamelo. Quiero leerlo, quiero leerlo.

-Rainbow Dash, tranquilízate- hizo levitar el libro y se lo entrego- diviértete.

-¡Genial!, ¡Simplemente genial!

Apenas se lo dio, voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia su casa. Lo hizo tan rápido que al pasar sobre Sweet Apple Acres, el sombrero de Applejack cayó a un barril de agua.

-¡Rainbow Dash!, ¡Me las pagaras!, ¡¿Me escuchaste pegaso multicolor?!

-¡Lo que tú digas!

Tal y como lo había planeado, la pegaso leyó el libro de Daring Do. Cada página que leía la emocionaba más. El suspenso la hizo volar a lo largo de su habitación. Hubo lapsos en los que no podía seguir leyendo, era tan bueno que no quería terminarlo. El final, aquel que resuelve todo estaba por llegar, pero terminar un libro que hizo sentir esa emoción, no quiere ser acabado. Pero Rainbow Dash lo hizo.

-Este final fue ¡asombroso!

Sin duda debió serlo. Sé que la mayoría que leerá esto, alguna vez ha sentido mucha emoción por un fic. Al igual que un libro.

-Debo pedirle a Twilight el siguiente. Es 100% seguro que será igual de emocionante que el anterior-

Al día siguiente, Rainbow se llevó una sorpresa.

-Lo siento Rainbow, pero aún no ha sido publicado el siguiente libro de Daring Do.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

En Canterlot.

-Celestia, ¿escuchaste algo?

-Ignóralo Luna, que estamos a punto de vencer a Pezuña87.

De vuelta a la biblioteca de Twilight.

-¿Estas tratando de jugarme una broma?

-por supuesto que no. Según un artículo del periódico, el libro aún está en proceso de corrección. Luego de un montón de trámites que tú no entenderías aunque explicara todo a detalle, será producido en masa y repartido en toda Equestria.

-No puedo creerlo. Estoy tan emocionada que no podre vivir mucho con esto, quiero leer la continuación.

-Si somos realistas, Rainbow Dash, sentirás lo mismo apenas leas el siguiente libro. Y así será hasta el día en que la autora se retire o muera.

-¡¿A. K. Yearling está muerta?!

-Por supuesto que no. Simplemente quiero decir, que no importa cuántos libros de Daring Do leas, siempre sentirás esa emoción.

La pegaso miro al suelo, era cierto. Si lo ponía en otras palabras, jamás tendría suficiente de las aventuras creadas por Yearling.

-Pero en verdad quiero leerlo.

-Yo también. Aunque…

-¿Aunque?

-Quizá podamos hacer algo. Algo al estilo Daring Do. Cuando lo escuches, no creerás ninguna palabra. Mucho menos viniendo de mí.

-Suena interesante. Dímelo todo, cerebrito.

Ahora imaginemos que salimos de la casa de Twilight y vemos como el día ha sido reemplazado por la noche. Ahora, imaginen que entramos por la puerta principal. Como podemos ver, "porque podemos ver a través de un fic que está compuesto solo de letras y el decirlo suena a incoherencia", ¿no? Ambas ponys vestían de negro, llevando también mochilas.

-¿Estas lista, Rainbow Dash?

-Jamás pensé que tendrías este tipo de ideas, Twilight Sparkle.

-A veces, hay que tomar un cambio de aires. Aunque aún no has contestado mi pregunta.

-Yo nací lista. Hagámoslo.

Ambas ponys partieron hacia un lugar distante. Al acercarse vieron su objetivo.

-Allí lo tienes, Rainbow Dash. Las bodegas que almacenan el último libro de Daring Do. Este saldrá a la venta en dos meses. El plan es robar dos de las copias destinadas a copiarse y producirse en masa. Lo haremos rápido y sin el menor de lo errores.

-Asombroso. ¿Cómo descubriste donde lo almacenaban?

-Ser la mejor alumna de la princesa Celestia tiene sus ventajas.

-Vaya, así que mi amiga cerebrito es una chica mala.

-Ok. Apresurémonos, tenemos el tiempo limitado.

Con que la mejor alumna de Celestia y la pegaso más rápida iban a cometer un delito. Robar dos copias de un libro. He de admitir que yo también lo he hecho. Al igual que mi amigo que robo un Snickers. No supe de el hasta después de tres días. Fue divertido.

-Twilight, apenas si me dijiste parte del plan. ¿No crees que deberíamos haber traído más ayuda?-

Había una malla electrificada, ponis francotiradores, ponis con perros entrenados, torretas, láseres vaporizadores, minas terrestres y un faro que detectaba cualquier anomalía. ¿Por qué esto me suena a cierto juego de infiltración con un personaje con nombre de reptil? Debe ser coincidencia.

-Jamás creí que habría tanta seguridad por varias copias de Daring Do, Twilight.

-Es que en realidad, son las únicas dos copias de Daring Do que la autora hizo. Esta noche las robaremos. Las leeremos y luego las distribuiremos ilegalmente a través de toda Equestria.

-Entonces, robaremos las copias de Daring Do.

-Si.

-Luego las leeremos.

-Si

-Al terminar de leerlas, haremos copias y las distribuiremos ilegalmente.

-SI

-Eso significara que nos buscaran por otro crimen e iremos a la cárcel.

-Si. Quiero decir no.

-No lo sé, Twilight. Siento que este plan tiene muchas fallas.

Twilight sonrio malévolamente.

-Elemental mi querida Rainbow, elemental. He resuelto ese problema. Solo tenemos que arrojar esta pequeña pelotita que tengo aquí-

Vamos, una pequeña pelota no puede ser tan peligrosa.

Twilight la arrojo hacia el lugar. Este creo un portal dimensional que se tragó todo menos el almacén. Esperen. Si se tragó todo, porque "puedo ver" a un calamar gigante ir hacia Manehattan con intención de arrasar la ciudad mientras naves Stealt dejan caer explosivos, no sin antes haber destruido la estatua situada a 800 metros de la ciudad. Que coincidencia.

-Vamos Rainbow, tenemos dos copias de libros que robar.

-Adelante amiga.

Al llegar a la puerta lateral del almacén, notaron que esta estaba (obviamente) cerrada. Twilight saco de su mochila otra pelota. ¿Qué podría ser esta vez?

-Rainbow, cúbrete.

-Ok

La pony violeta arrojo al pelota y esta se trasformó en un escarabajo.

-Ehh, Twilight.

-¿Si?

-¿Eso es un escarabajo?

-SI, ¿Por qué?

-Es que no veo en que puede ser útil.

El escarabajo toco la puerta y esta se cayó. Así de simple. La toco y se cayó.

Rainbow Dash entrecerró lo ojos.

-No sé si lamentarme o sentirme emocionada por esto.

Al entrar miraron las dos copias de Daring Do sobre una mesa. A un lado de las copias había un jugo de naranja y galletas de chispas de chocolate. Rainbow abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¡¿Cómo es esto posible?!

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿llego la policía?, ¿alguien que tome esa revista para damas adultas?

-Por supuesto que no. Sol mira.

Rainbow se acercó a la mesa y alzo los cascos.

-¿Quién en su sano juicio comería galletas junto a un jugo de naranja? Es obvio que beberías leche. ¡LECHE, TWILIGHT!, ¡LECHEEEEEE!

Es cierto. Algunos al leer les gusta acompañar la lectura con unos muffins, galletas, pan entre otras cosas. ¿Pero jugo con galletas? En verdad debe estar loco.

-Rainbow Dash, concéntrate en nuestro trabajo.

Twilight estaba por tomas las copias cuando la pegaso la detuvo.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Acaso no obvio?

¿Qué puede ser obvio? Vamos, Rainbow Dash. Los lectores tienen curiosidad. Incluso yo que estoy escribiendo esto.

-Cuando tomes las copias, algo pasara. Es que acaso no recuerdas cuando tomo El símbolo de Zihuatanejo, una bola gigante las persiguió. Esto se puede repetir.

-Es imposible, Rainbow Dash. No ocurrirá, te lo aseguro.

Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno. La presión aumentaba. La alarma de seguridad no se activó. Eso era malo. Quizá era silenciosa, quizá se destruyó cuando se la trago el portal. Quizá la bola gigante si apareciera. Eso no importaba ahora. Debía tomar las copias y huir junto a Rainbow. Con lentitud levanto las copias. Al mismo tiempo saco dos cúmulos de papel, más o menos del mismo peso y tamaño. Calculo el peso, quito algunas hojas para nivelarlo. Con lentitud levanto las copias. La amiga multicolor se comía una pezuña, mordió un pastel con la otra, luego devoro un mofan, saboreando un taco junto a un tamal de hoja al final.

-Un poco más, un poco más…

Fugazmente, puso los cúmulos que reemplazarían a los espacios de las copias. No pasó nada. Suspirando coloco las dos copias en la mochila.

-Listo Rainbow. Vámonos de aquí.

El lugar comenzó a temblar.

-No es posible.

¡Te lo dije, Twilight!, ¡te lo dije!

-Ok. ¡Corre por tu vida!

Ambas ponys comenzaron a correr a lo largo del lugar huyendo despavoridamente.

-Twilight, dime que no vendrá un monstruo o algo parecido.

Del cielo empezó a caer una lluvia de meteoritos dirigidos directamente hacia las ponys ahora fugitivas.

-¡Esto no es posible!, ¡Rainbow Dash será mejor que volemos hasta Ponyville!

-¡Lo haría aunque no me lo dijeras!

Ya en el cielo, ahora tenían que esquivar a una parvada de cuervos carnívoros zombies.

-¿De dónde salió esto?

En el imperio de Cristal.

-Shining Armor, ¿Qué hiciste?

-Solo trate de hacer real la ficción.

-Eres un idiota.

Dicho esto lo pateo y Shining Armor cayó desde lo más alto del palacio.

De vuelta a la persecución.

-¡Twilight, haz algo!

-¡Ya sé que podemos hacer!, ¡sígueme!

Ambas bajaron al suelo. La pony violeta saco una radio, inserto un casette y puso a andar la cinta.

-¿Qué es esto, Twilight?-

-Ya lo veras, Rainbow Dash, ya lo veras.

Los cuervos carnívoros zombies estaban por tocarlas, cuando la canción empezó.

'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night

And No One's Gonna Save You from the Beast about Strike

You Know its Thriller, Thriller Night

You're fighting for Your Life inside a Killer, Thriller Tonight.

Los cuervos carnívoros zombies se detuvieron y comenzaron a bailar de forma extrañamente coordinada. Twilight y Rainbow también hicieron lo mismo.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa canción, Twilight?

-Cuando Sunset Shimmer robo mi corona y fui a ese mundo, escuche esta canción y me gustó tanto que las chicas que conocí me dieron una copia. De paso me enseñaron los pasos del baile. Además, si queremos salir de aquí con nuestro cerebro intacto, tenemos que alejarnos mientras bailamos-

Lo cuervos carnívoros zombies seguían bailando. Mientras tanto, las ponys ya estaban muy lejos. Al cabo de dos horas, volvieron a la casa de Twilight.

-Bien Rainbow, ¿estas lista para desvelarte como nunca leyendo el nuevo libro de Daring Do?-

-Por supuesto.

Ambas leían y leían. La noche se convirtió en día. El libro terminaron y cayeron dormidas. Se podía ver una sonrisa en sus rostros. El vicio de leer las había llevado a hacer algo que nunca harían. Pero cualquier fanático es capaz de todo por quien admira. Sé que eso ha ocurrido, lo sé.

Por la tarde, fueron a Sugar Cube Corner por algunos muffins. Allí encontraron a sus amigas mientras estas leían un periódico.

-Chicas, ¿se enteraron del monstruo que ataco Manehattan? Se comió la estatua y todos los sombreros de la ciudad- dijo Rarity.

-Y no solo eso. También toda la ropa y zapatos para cascos. Incluso los muffins. ¿Escucharon? ¡Los muffins!- dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Es extraño. Pareciera que es salido de una película.

-Cierto- dijeron al unísono.

A veces, los vicios nos llevan a situaciones muy raras.

-¿Quién quiere un trozo de pastel?- grito Pinkie Pie.

-¡Yo!

En el palacio de Canterlot

-¡¿De dónde salieron todos estos cuervos?!- grito Luna.

Celestia tomo a uno de ellos y lo lamio.

-Esa Twilight. ¡Sufrirás por esto!-

Creo que su venganza tardara, después de todo, cientos de cuervos carnívoros zombies habían invadido el palacio.

Ahora ven lo que causan los vicios.


	3. Te doy esto y me estoy arriesgando

Las joyas junto a un gran vestido, es un arma visual de la que pocos escapan. Aquellos que son capturados, se deleitaran con un lujo de detalle que rogaran ser vistos una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. Su delicadeza y confección son clave en la costura. Por supuesto, para llevar un gran vestido con joyas, debe haber un suceso especial. Una fiesta o reunión. Acompañado por la comida más exquisita junto a un gran postre. Ya sea pastel, helado o frutas. Aunque hemos de admitir que estas a veces, no se llevan. Comenzando cuando los postres manchan los vestidos.

-¡Pinkie Pie!, ¡has manchado mis vestido!, ¡todos ellos! ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

-Que los muffins estaban sabrosos. Deberías probar uno de estos. Es realmente delicioso.

-Pinkie Pie, ¿acaso crees que probare uno de esos muffins?, ¿por quién m…

Pinkie introdujo uno de los muffins en la boca de Rarity, quien comenzó a saborearlo. Su expresión indicaba que le había gustado.

-Es un muffin con relleno de merengue, que tiene el mismo color de tu piel Rarity y no solo eso, el decorado es igual al color de tu melena y tu crin. ¡Simplemente fantabuloso!-

Al volver en sí, Rarity trago de una sola vez el resto del muffin y regreso a la causa original de la discusión.

-Eso no me importa, no quiero más muffins. Manchaste los vestidos y ahora debo hacer otros. Necesito más telas que no tengo y más joyas. ¡Más joyas! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Pinkie Pie?-

-Espera, espera, no me lo digas. ¿Tiene que ver con un brontosaurio y un caimán con un hocico de más de 50 centímetros? Por qué el caimán y el brontosaurio son parientes de Gummy-

Gummy es un reptil, los otros dos también. Es obvio que son familia. ¿Quién se atrevería a dudarlo?

-Parient… ¡No! Iré a conseguir más joyas, mas tela y tú me acompañaras. Consideralo un castigo por lo que le hiciste a mis vestidos-

-Entonces convertiré el castigo en una expedición. Conseguiremos las joyas y la tela mientras vivimos una aventura de lo más divertido-

Dicho esto, una fiesta se desato en la casa de Rarity y a su alrededor. El resto del pueblo se unió y comenzó la música. Entre ellas, la canción de la macarena fue la sensación, pasando hacia la canción del corcel. Esta última fue bailada por un pony con traje azul, lentes oscuros, peinado con copete y una gran sonrisa. Este simulaba montar a un semental.

Vamos, sé que todos se saben esa canción. Aunque no la entendiéramos, igual nos gustó.

-¡Pinkie!, ¡¿de dónde sacaste esta canción?!-

Gritaba Rarity quien no tuvo más opción que bailar con los demás.

-¡Twilight trajo muchas cosas cuando volvió del mundo del espejo!, ¡esta es una de las canciones más divertidas!-

Apenas termino esa canción, Pon-3 hizo sonar la siguiente. Curiosamente, un pony se puso una caja en su cabeza y comenzó a bailar un solo. Sin duda, las fiestas de Pinkie Pie son muy divertidas y alocadas.

Al día siguiente, Pinkie se levantó completamente animada como de costumbre. También lo hizo Gummy quien mordía su melena.

-Bien, Gummy. Quédate con tu tío y tu abuelo mientras Pinkie Pie se va de expedición con Rarity-

Bueno, tener un brontosaurio y un caimán en casa era posible. Tenerlos en su habitación a pesar del pequeño espacio era posible. Por dios, es Pinkie. Solo piénsenlo.

Mientras se dirigía a casa de Rarity, Pinkie Pie traía un pequeño carruaje con un cofre en su interior. La pony blanca ya estaba lista para partir.

-Bien, Pinkie Pie, iremos hacia las montañas. Es seguro que encontraremos muchas joyas preciosas. Lo sé, lo siento. ¡Sin duda creare el mejor vestido del mundo!

Un montón de rayos cayeron cuando comenzó a reír. ¿Esto es normal o acaso me estoy volviendo loco?

-Wow, Rarity, hazlo de nuevo, hazlo de nuevo-

-Lo siento querida, pero solo funciona una vez por día. Mejor pongámonos en marcha-

Con todo listo, partieron en busca de las joyas que también servirían para pagar las telas que necesitaba. Las montañas sí que estaban un poco lejos. Pinkie Pie llevaba el carruaje junto a las cosas de Rarity, que estaban un poco pesadas.

-Ra... ri...ty-

-Sí, querida-

-¿Qué llevas en tu equipaje?, ¿piedras?-

Eso me lo dicen siempre que cargan mi mochila. Se ha vuelto una costumbre.

-Por supuesto que no. Llevo todo lo esencial-

-Y… lo esc… encial servirá… en las montañas-

-Por supuesto, Pinkie Pie, por supuesto-

-Eso… espero-

En verdad eso sí que estaba pesado.

Después de varios días, llegaron a las montañas. Pinkie por fin pudo descansar. De hecho, cayó al piso exhausta. Quiéranlo o no, a veces puede ser muy mandona.

-Perfecto, ya estamos aquí-

La pony rosada miraba a su alrededor, solo había rocas. Solo rocas y nada más que rocas. Se preguntó dónde estaban las joyas.

-Rarity… ¿dónde están las joyas?-

-Muy simple querida. La mayoría de ella están dentro de las rocas, para esto tendremos que picarlas hasta sacarles, literalmente el relleno-

Rarity saco de su equipaje un montón de herramientas de minería, todo para elaborar el trabajo.

Esperan. ¿Cuándo esta pony tiene herramientas de minería? ¿En qué dimensión paralela estoy?

Pinkie tomo una pala y un pico al igual que Rarity. La pony blanca inicio su trabajo en la primera roca que vio. Por su parte, Pinkie comenzó a picar una piedra. Estaba fuera de práctica, pero era lo suficiente como para romperla. Apenas lo hizo, se partió por la mitad (que curioso, por la mitad) esta revelo contener una gran cantidad de joyas.

Sin percatarse, una mitad de la roca cayó sobre otra y esta sobre otra. Se formó un efecto domino. Rarity sintió una gran vibración y cuando vio el origen, corrió.

-¡Pinkie!, ¡¿Qué has hecho?!-

Solo piensen que las rocas son como columnas y estas intentan volver a Rarity en mermelada de fresa con queso. Solo piénsenlo. Mermelada y queso. Piénsenlo. Por supuesto, no puedo matar a una de las protagonistas, no en este al menos. Las rocas cayeron y ninguna la toco siquiera. Pero estaba tan asustada que se volvió transparente. Así es, transparente, lo suficiente para que sus órganos se apreciaran a simple vista. Normalmente uno se pone blanco del susto, Rarity ascendió a un nivel diferente.

Rarity se aseguró de que Pinkie no se volviera a repetir y le quito el pico y la pala. En vez de dejarla fuera del trabajo, le dio un martillo. Pero con el martillo se repitió lo de las rocas que querían aplastarlas. Así que le dio un destornillador, "para que agujerara las rocas". No sirvió de mucho. Eso activo el volcán que estaba dormido y la lava casi rostiza a Rarity mientras Pinkie Pie surfeaba la lava en una roca. Al final, le pidió que se encargara de llevar las joyas al cofre. Solo eso. Al menos ya no causaría problemas.

Después de eso, el trabajo fue… rutinario. Demasiado rutinario. Incluso monótono. Ambas ponys picaron cuanta roca pudieron y consiguieron cientos de joyas. Rubíes, esmeraldas, diamantes entre otras. Parecía el botín de un pirata. De hecho, lucia mucho mejor que el de un rey. Al terminar, las ponys miraron como el cofre estaba lleno, casi a reventar.

-Oh, por Celestia, esto es lo más bello que he visto en mi vida-

Pinkie levanto una ceja.

-¿Lo más bello?, solo veo un montón de joyas que brillan-

-oh, Pinkie Pie, cuando entiendas lo hermosas que son, las veras de otra manera-

-Eso espero-

Ya que tenían que volver a Ponyville el día siguiente, además de que había anochecido, montaron la tienda de campaña. Para disgusto de Rarity, era pequeña y solo para dos. Así que se tuvo que conformar con dormir a un lado de Pinkie.

-Bien, es hora de mi sueño de belleza-

-Sabes muy bien que no importa cuánto te cuides, igual vas a envejecer-

-¿En serio? Mira esta fotografía-

En la fotografía había una pony común y corriente, supuestamente.

-¿Qué quieres que vea en ella, Rarity?-

-Simple, ella tiene 59 años-

Los ojos de Pinkie "explotaron". Aunque debió ser su cerebro.

-¡¿Tiene 59 años?! Pero parece que tiene solo 20-

-Es por eso que me cuido bastante. Ahora a dormir-

La pony fiestera no dejaba de mirar la imagen.

-Esto es lo más raro que he visto en mi vida-

Digamos que esa noche tuvo muchas pesadillas gracias a la fotografía. De igual forma, hay veces que encuentras que alguien tiene una edad que no aparenta. Yo me he llevado varias sorpresas.

En la mañana, cuando ambas ponys terminaron de desayunar, todo estaba listo para volver a casa.

-Rarity, apresúrate. Tengo muchas cosas divertidas por hacer-

-Solo déjame asegurar el cofre y… ¡listo! Podemos irnos-

Accidentalmente, Rarity le dio un simple toque al carruaje y este, se adentró dentro de una cueva.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, ¡MIS JOYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASS!-

-¡¿LAS JOYAS?! , ¡ALLI VAN TODOS MIS REGALOS PARA LA FIESTA!-

Corrieron tras el carruaje, que se movía por caminos serpenteantes. Para no perderse, Rarity hizo brillar su cuerno, pero aun así perdieron el rastro. Cuando se detuvieron para buscar el lugar a donde se había ido, escucharon un estruendo. Al azar, eligieron un túnel y para su suerte, encontraron el carruaje.

-Oh, mi querido cofre repleto de joyas, ¿estás bien?-

-¿Joyas?, lo que a mí me importa son los regalos-

-Pinkie Pie, deja de insultar a mis joyas-

¿Insultar?, ¿cundo hice eso?, además eres muy molesta-

-¿Molesta?-

-Y egocéntrica-

-¡¿Egocéntrica?!-

-Y pareces un malvavisco con patas-

-¡Oye!-

-Y si solo necesitas unas manchas y una ubre para ser una vaca-

-¡¿Qué?!-

La pelea seguía y seguía. Sin percatarse un portal se abrió y se las trago. Si, cuando digo que se las trago es que después de hacerlo, bebió una soda y comió un dulce de menta para el mal olor. Es extraño, pero así pasó. Mientras atravesaban girando y girando viendo todo una gama de colores en el portal apareció un alíen.

-Casa- decía mientras levantaba el dedo.

-Quiero tocarlo, Quiero tocarlo-

-No, Pinkie. No sabemos que puede ser además parece estar sucio-

Después de eso, apareció un humano, que curioso, no debería escribir sobre humanos cuando los ponys no saben lo que es. Al igual que el alíen. Dejémoslo como un ser diferente a ellas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-Ehh, disculpe, ser diferente a nosotras, pero, ¿sabe cómo podemos volver a nuestro hogar?-

-Lo siento, pero hay cosas que Chuck Norris no sabe-

-Muchas gracias, ser diferente a nosotras, tome un caramelo-

-Muchas gracias, pony rosada parlante. Y dile al malvavisco con pelo que se no sea arrogante-

Eso indigno a Rarity. Por lo que grito mientras se alejaba.

-¡Crei haber escuchado que no lo sabias todo!-

-¡El malvavisco hablo!, ¡el malvavisco hablo!-

-¡No soy un malvavisco!-

-Pero Rarity, eres la princesa de los malvaviscos. ¿Por qué no aceptas el titulo?, serias como Twilight-

-¿Princesa de las malvaviscos?, ¡tu abuela!-

-¡Oye!-

El portal termino por arrojarlas a otro mundo, al parecer. Al observar a su alrededor, vieron a otros seres diferentes a ellas, similares al que acababan de ver.

-Oh, Rarity. Hay que hablar con ellos. Quizás podamos saber dónde estamos y así volveremos a casa-

-¡No!- abrazaba el cofre con todas sus fuerzas- ¡no lo hare!, ¡no dejare este cofre aquí!-

-Pero no necesitas volver para hacer tus vestidos-

Abrió sus ojos por completo.

-¡Los vestidos!, ¡los olvide! Espera. Ni siquiera tengo tela para hacerlos. ¿Cómo se supone que los haga?-

-Quizá podamos comprar la tela por aquí-

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo hagamos si no tenemos idea de cómo conseguirla?-

-Confía en mi Rarity, en mí y en mi Pinkie Sentido-

Rarity solo la veía seriamente. Ya que el unicornio no dejaría el cofre, jalo el carruaje.

Bien, ahora imaginen a las ponys andar por los caminos de ese mundo mientras las gente diferente a ellas las miran con desconcierto. Incluso, algunos les tomaron fotografías y video.

-Hemos llegado. Aquí encontraremos la solución para tu problema de la tela-

Rarity miro hacia arriba y noto un lugar con un nombre pintoresco. ¿Mencione que cuando llegaron a ese mundo era de noche? Así sin más y confiando en el Pinkie Sentido, entraron al lugar. A su alrededor vieron muchas piezas antiguas. Relojes, medallas, anillos y joyas, más joyas. Pinkie se acercó a dos seres diferente a ellas. Noto que uno no tenía melena, estaba calvo pero con una mirada desconcertante. El otro estaba barbudo y con una melena muy larga que le llegaba al lomo. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Díganme, ¿Quién no hace una expresión cuando ve algo raro e inesperado? Pinkie Pie hablo primero.

-Buenas noches, seres diferente a nosotras. Siento que aquí conseguiré las monedas bits suficientes para comprar tela a mi amiga Rarity que estas abrazando ese cofre mientras sale humo de sus oídos.-

-Ehh… cierto. Aunque aquí la moneda se llama dólar, no bit. Por cierto, ¿cuál era tu nombre?-

-Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

- Harrison. Rick Harrison. Co-propietario de esta casa de empeño-

-No lo sé, Rick. ¿Estás seguro que esa bebida que me diste no estaba adulterada o algo así?-

Rick solo se rio mientras Pinkie miraba con una gran sonrisa y unos grandes ojos. Todos los empleados del local miraban a las ponys.

-Por supuesto que no, Chumlee. A menos que Corey lo haya hecho-

Chumlee volteo la mirada.

-Abuelo, tengo una cerveza extra para ti-

-Así que, Rick, ¿tú nos darás los dólares necesarios para la tela?-

-Lo hare, si ustedes me ofrecen algo de valor-

-Bien-

Pinkie levanto sin problema alguno la tapa del cofre con Rarity encima. Saco una joya y la puso sobre el mostrador.

-¿Cuántos dólares me das por este rubi?-

Rick lo tomo, lo miro, lo analizo y dedujo.

-Es muy bonito y muy grande-

Obvio. El rubi media mas de 20 centimetros de largo. Que bueno que no rompió el mostrador.

-¿Cuánto quieres?-

-¿Cuánto ofreces?

-¿Cuánto necesitas?-

-¿Cuánto vale?-

-¿Cuánto solicitas?-

-¿Cuánto me regalas?-

-¿Cuánto pides?-

¡Ya decídanse!, ¡que quiero terminar de escribir este capítulo!

-Pido 40 mil dólares y un carrito rojo nuevo-

Había un carrito rojo de ser diferente a ellas colgado del techo. Rick miro el rubí de nuevo.

-Te doy 23 mil y me estoy arriesgando-

Pinkie tomo el rubí, lo devolvió al cofre y puso un diamante de 30 centímetros.

-Dame 60 mil y un carrito rojo nuevo-

Tomo el diamante, lo miro y dijo:

-Te doy 30 mil. Es mi última oferta. Junto al carrito rojo nuevo, por supuesto-

Repentinamente, entraron dos seres diferentes a ellas. Uno con un chaleco y melena amarilla y otro con una bandana y lentes oscuros. ¿Quién usa lentes oscuros en la noche?

-Hey, Rick, ¿qué sucede? Y quiénes son estos… ponys?-

-Sí, ¿Qué sucede aquí?-

-Hola seres diferentes a nosotras. Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie y esta es mi amiga Rarity-

El ser diferente a ellas miro desconcertado la escena, pero decidió seguirle la corriente.

-Hola, Pinkie. Mi nombre es Danny, pero puedes llamarme El Conde. Veo que tienes un bonito carruaje, ¿te molestaría que mi amigo Rick y yo veamos tu pequeño carruaje?-

-Por supuesto que no. Solo no molesten a mi amiga Rarity, porque puede morder-

Ambos veían el pequeño carruaje mientras Pinkie seguía discutiendo con el calvo por los dólares.

-Quiero 60 mil y un carrito rojo nuevo-

-¿Qué te parece 45 mil y el carrito rojo?-

-No- dijo Pinkie.

-Si- dijo Rick.

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No y es mi última oferta-

-Oferta aceptada-

Rick se dio cuenta y se golpeó la frente.

El conde y Rick seguían viendo el pequeño carruaje.

-Ehmm… ¿Pinkie?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Cuánto quieres por el pequeño carruaje?-

-¿Esto tiene valor?-

-Así es. Tengo años buscando algo como esto. ¿Cuánto quieres?-

-Se los daré gratis-

-¿En serio?-

-Así es. Además ya tengo un carrito rojo nuevo-

Pinkie puso el cofre con Rarity encima en el carrito rojo. Y así como llego se fue. Es que solo iba a conseguir "dólares" para la tela de Rarity. La pony blanca se quedó dormida mientras Pinkie Pie jalaba el carrito rojo. Al despertar en la mañana, noto que estaba de vuelta en casa. Al levantarse, miro multitud de telas. Apenas las vio, se desmayó. Por lo visto le gustaron.

Para finalizar, Pinkie Pie hacia una fiesta en Sugar Cube Corner, curiosamente había un Pikachu bailando con ella.

Solo hay una explicación para esto:

Discord.

¿Cuál fue el vicio esta vez? Quien sabe, solo que Rarity está viciada con las joyas y Pinkie Pie con las fiestas. Así de fácil. ¿No es difícil saberlo? Aunque creo que ver a Batman bailar con la Princesa Luna es cosa de todos los días. Pero ver a Superman con la Princesa Celestia, eso es del demonio.


	4. Tu siempre di que no falta nada

La hora de la cena comprende entre las 5 de la tarde y las 9 de la noche. Esta debe ser respetada aunque no sea una ley. Aunque no esté escrita. Debe ser respetada. Si no lo haces, no comerás la cena y serás enviado(a) a tu habitación con las tripas rugiendo por comida. Estar presente parece una misión imposible. Ver la Tv, leer una revista, escuchar música, etc. Son alunas cosas que obstaculizan esta meta. Incluso, no importa que ya estés en la mesa, listo(a) para recibir el plato. Quien lo prepara dirá que solo faltan 10 minutos cuando mágicamente, se vuelven 30. Sin duda, la hora de la cena es todo un reto. Pero esto cambia cuando surge una pregunta que definirá el curso de los hechos hasta la siguiente noche:

¿Te gusto la cena?

En el atardecer sobre Ponyville, cinco ponys caminaban en dirección hacia la casa de su amiga. La tímida Fluttershy había invitado a todas sus amigas a cenar en su hogar. Rainbow Dash giraba una y otra vez.

-Hey, ponys, ¿Qué creen que haya preparado Fluttershy para cenar?-

Las cuatro miraron al cielo imaginando los platillos que quizá serviría esta noche.

Narciso con orquídeas. Girasoles envueltos en heno, rosas bañadas en pétalos de tulipanes, sopa de margaritas. Sin duda todo un manjar. Debía serlo ya que las cinco ponys derramaban saliva en grandes cantidades. Creo que hasta se formó una nueva cascada en Ponyville.

¿Qué? Creyeron que pondría carne entre los platillos. Son ponys. Por eso las flores. Ya que en realidad no comen carne. Creo.

Twilight no paraba de babear, por lo que Rarity le dio una bofetada. Si es que aquí se le puede llamar así.

-Reacciona Twilight, dentro de poco disfrutaras de la cena de Fluttershy-

Lo sé, es solo que… ya no puedo aguantar. Tengo mucha hambre.

Hacer que los ponys hagan algo fuera de sus personalidades es algo normal en los fanfics. Ya que la que en realidad babearía hasta el infinito es Pinkie Pie.

Todas estaban ansiosas por comer, el hambre se hacía presente en cada una de ellas más y más.

-Tranquilas señoritas, dentro de poco ya no tendremos hambre. Estoy segura de que nuestra otra amiga pegaso no nos decepcionara-

Todas estaban de acuerdo con Applejack. No las decepcionaría.

Luego de tanto caminar, si, obligaron a Rainbow a caminar, vieron la casa de su amiga. Como era de esperarse, salía humo de una de sus ventanas. No importaba que aún no estuviera lista, soportarían hasta que la cena se sirviera en la mesa. Dentro de la casa de Fluttershy, esta última cocinaba la sopa mientras el conejo Ángel cortaba las zanahorias y los tomates. La pegaso vestía un mandil azul con una red para la melena sobre ella. Digamos que es tan larga que hay que asegurarse que no caiga un cabello en la sopa.

Ángel vertió los tomates en la olla, Fluttershy los revolvió y esto marco el fin del proceso de preparación. Todo estaba listo. Solo faltaban sus amigas, quienes cenarían con ella. Los pájaros que vivían en sus casitas alrededor de la de Fluttershy, comenzaron a cantar. Esto alerto a la pegaso de que sus amigas habían llegado. Corrió a la puerta, se sacudió el cuerpo. Tomo un respiro y abrió la puerta.

-Hola a todas. Bienvenidas.

-Hola cariño-

-Hoooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Fluttershy-

-Hola amiga de raza igual a mí-

-Hola señorita pegaso Fluttershy-

-Hola Fluttershy, hace tiempo que no te veía-

La pegaso anfitrión guio a todas a la mesa, quienes se sentaron luego. Fluttershy fue a la cocina y comenzó a traer cada platillo. Los ojos de cada pony se agrandaban más y más al ver como cada plato preparado por la anfitriona llegaban. Deseaban comer de una vez, pero debían esperar a que su amiga se sentara en compañía con ellas. Twilight estaba que no araba de babear. Rarity le dio otra bofetada. Cuando toda la comida preparada llego a la mesa, y Fluttershy se sentaba, esto marco el inicio de la cena.

-Pueden servirse-

Apenas lo dijo cada pony tomo un plato y procedió a servirse. Sopa de pétalos de tulipán con zanahorias y tomates. Sándwich de narcisos con heno entre otros. Cuando probaban un bocado, este era un éxtasis de sabor supremo. Por supuesto, casi se desmayan apenas lo probaban. Pero el que lo hicieran cada 12 segundos ya era raro.

Por su parte, Rainbow Dash al probar el sándwich de narcisos salió disparada, atravesando el techo. El sabor era tan genial que voló tan rápido que hizo un Sonic Rainboom. Twilight lo probo y se teletranspotaba a donde fuera

En el Palacio Real de Canterlot

-Ese pezuña87 sabe todas mis jugadas. Debo descubrir como arrebatarle el primer lugar-

Twilight apareció y puso un trozo del sándwich a un lado de la princesa Celestia.

-¡Debe probar esto princesa!, ¡es delicioso!-

Dejo un trozo y regreso a casa de Fluttershy.

-¿Por qué Twilight dejaría este sándwich aquí?-

La princesa lo hizo levitar y lo probo. Luna entro y vio cómo su hermana lo comía. Un segundo después salió disparada hacia el cielo, atravesando el techo. Antes de alejarse grito:

-¡Luna!, ¡Tienes que probar ese sándwich!-

Luna levanto una ceja. Se acercó al sándwich, lo hizo levitar y probó un bocado.

-¿Cómo esto puede ser tan bue…-

Una vez más, el techo del palacio era atravesado por otra princesa. A los pocos segundos, Luna alcanzo a su hermana mayor.

-¡Tenias razón cuando dijiste que lo probara hermana!, ¡es delicioso!-

-¡Es cierto Luna!, ¡Es cierto!-

-¡Debemos servirlo en la próxima Gran Gala del Galope!-

-¡Sin duda alguna!-

De vuelta a casa de Fluttershy

Pinkie Pie rebotaba como pelota por toda la casa. Luego miro por una ventana.

-Hey ponys, miren. Son estrellas fugaces. ¡Pidan un deseo!-

Todas lo hicieron. Espero que le mío se cumpla.

Luego de 2 horas de muchos saltos y disparates, la cena se terminó. No había objeción alguna, la comida de Fluttershy era la mejor.

-Fluttershy, Fluttershy- decía Pinkie- ¿Por qué no eres una chef? Así todos lo ponys probarían tu comida súper deliciosa-

-Cierto cariño. Esta cena fue digna de una princesa-

La pegaso se sonrojo ante los halagos.

-Lo haría si pudiera. Pero…-

-¿pero?- dijeron todas.

-Si cocinara todos los días esta comida, dejaría de ser especial. Además, es deliciosa cuando estoy con mis amigas-

Los reto a no caer de la suspiracion al leer esto.

-Bueno… esa es mi opinión-

Todas las vieron con grandes ojos que brillaban. Sin esperarlo, todas abrazaron a Flutteshy.

Los vuelvo a retar a imaginar esta escena sin caer de suspiracion.

Dentro de la casa de la pegaso, apareció un pato de hule. Este comenzó a danzar de forma muy extraña. Todas lo miraron con suma extrañeza. El pato se movia de arriba abajo, luego de derecha a izquierda. Al final, se cayó al suelo y no hizo nada más. Twilight intentaba deducir la causa y la encontró. Se puso frente a todas y les explico.

-Ponys, solo hay una explicación para esto-

Levanto ambos cascos, los puso a la misma altura y dijo:

-Discord-

Creo que esto me suena a alguien que es como Twilight pero su melena es extravagante.

El pato comenzó a inflarse y exploto en un montón de zapatos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. No creí que lo adivinarías rápidamente-

Era el. Discord hizo acto de presencia ante todas la ponys, quienes lo vieron con una cara de enfado. Menos Fluttershy por supuesto. Rarity tomo la palabra.

-Fluttershy, ¿Cuándo invitaste a este intento fallido de dragón?-

Discord se molestó y hablo.

-Para tu información mi pequeña pony. Soy más que un dragón. Puedo ser artista musical- vestía un traje de Elvis- un gran aventurero- ahora un traje de Daring Do- incluso un gran mago en una prestigiosa escuela de magia y hechicería- estoy seguro que esa se la saben.

-Eso no importa-Pinkie alistaba el cañón de fiesta- tu no deberías estar aquí-

-Es cierto- esta pony alistaba el lazo para toros

-Ten por seguro que veras muchos colores cuando te golpee- esta es obvia.

-Te mandare a la luna con mi magia-

Esperen. ¿Desde cuándo Twilight puede hacer ese tipo de magia?

-Tranquilas mis ponys- hablaba mientras tecleaba un iPony- no me he presentado con ese propósito que ahora piensan. Simplemente, sentí un aroma que me decía que algo delicioso estaba cerca. Seguí el olor y llegue a la casa de Fluttershy. Cuando las vi- ahora vestía de astronauta- vi que comían alegremente y decidí no interrumpir- ahora vestía de policía- cuando todas terminaron decidí entrar. Y…-

-¿Y?- dijeron todas.

-Quiero pedirle un poco de sopa a la anfitriona. Por favor-

Todas lo miraron expectantes de lo que sucedería, por lo que se pusieron en guardia.

Fluttershy trajo el plato con sopa y se lo sirvió a Discord quien lo tomo delicadamente.

Si claro, delicadamente.

Comenzó a saborearlo y cuando lo termino, dejo el plato sobre la cabeza de Pinkie Pie.

-Debo decir que la sopa estuvo maravillosa. Sin duda alguna. Exquisita.-

Fluttershy suspiro ante el comentario de Discord.

-Pero…-

-¿Pero?- dijeron todas.

-Le falto una pizca de sal. Solo eso.-

Rápidamente, cuatro ponys se abalanzaron sobre el auto invitado mientras Rarity abrazaba a Fluttershy que comenzó a llorar.

-¡¿Qué has dicho Discord?!, ¡la sopa es deliciosa!, ¡no tiene defectos!- dijeron al unísono.

-¡Pero es la verdad!-

-¡La única verdad es que eres demasiado molesto!- dijo Twilight- y solo hay una manera de arreglar esto.-

La pony violeta hizo brillar su cuerno y todo se oscureció. Cuando la luz volvió Discord estaba sentado en un sofá frente a un montón de ponys en butaca, cámaras de Tv lo captaban.

Una voz se escuchó a través de un micrófono. Era Twilight.

-Bienvenidos al programa de hoy-

Discord abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa.

-Hoy daremos a conocer a alguien que duda de las capacidades de una pony-

El público hizo un gran "ohhhhhh".

-Este papanatas cree ser perfecto en todo cuando en realidad solo le gusta hacer travesuras-

Una vez más el "ohhhhhh".

-El tema de hoy es "La sopa no tiene suficiente sal". ¡Esto es Twilight en Equestria! ¡Comenzamos!-

Qué curioso. Esto me suena a cierto Tv Show con una presentadora con melena rubia. Debe ser coincidencia.

-Aquí tenemos a una pony de nombre Fluttershy que dice que cuando cierto ser pseudo-mitológico apareció en su casa, dijo que la sopa le faltaba sal-

-¡Es cierto señorita Twilight! Dijo que a mi sopa le faltaba una pizca sal-

Otra vez el "Ohhhhhhh".

-Además de que entro a mi casa sin invitación alguna. Incluso quiso plagiar a un cantante famoso, un policía y a un mago-

El público abrió su boca en modo de sorpresa.

-Señorita Twilight, ayúdeme. Esa deformidad con magia subnormal me sigue haciendo travesuras-

-Tranquilícese Fluttershy. Aquí la ayudaremos.-

Twilight se levantó y grito:

-¡Que pase el desgraciado!-

Discord fue empujado por dos pegasos y salió por una puerta entre el público. Los ponys le lanzaban bolsos, ladrillos y un refrigerador.

-¿Cuál es su nombre pseudo caballero?- dijo Twilight.

-Discord-

Twilight se sentó junto a él.

-Tengo entendido que usted dijo que la sopa de Fluttershy no tenía suficiente sal-

-Solo dije que le faltaba una pizca de sal-

-¿Entonces admite que la sopa no tenía suficiente sal?-

-No. Solo…-

-¡Publico de Twilight en Equestria!, ¡lo ha admitido!-

Todo el público hizo sonar los cascos en el suelo mientras gritaban consignas a Discord. Este último solo veía alrededor confundido.

-Nada de esto tiene sentido-

Twilight volvió a hablar.

-Que nos dice de este comportamiento de este extraño ser, Doctora Pinkie Pie-

Al fondo estaba Pinkie con bata de doctor.

-El comportamiento de este ser muestra claros signos de problemas de atención. Hace travesuras con tal de que lo miren. Simplemente nefasto, pero muy multicolor y lleno de partes de otros animales-

-¿Entonces solo sufre de falta de atención?-

-Así es. Pero su conducta en situaciones anteriores ha causado estragos en toda Equestria. Simplemente ha caído en la tentación mientras devora hamburguesas con queso como lo está haciendo ahora mismo-

En efecto, Discord comía una hamburguesa con queso. El público lo miraba seriamente.

-¿Qué?, aún tengo hambre-

Twilight tiro la hamburguesa al piso y la pateo. Esta cayó en la boca de uno de los camarógrafos.

-¡Gracias!-

-Bien, volvamos al tema principal. El susodicho Discord está enfrentando un dilema luego de su polémica acción-

-Pero si solo le dije que le faltaba una pizca de sal-

-Aun sabiendo de los sentimientos de la señorita Fluttershy, decidiste dar esa opinión. Ahora mismo, alguien más dará su testimonio sobre el suceso. ¡Que pase por favor!-

La puerta se abrió y salió una alicornio blanca. Se sentó en un sofá y la pony violeta se acercó.

-Díganos, estimada princesa Celestia. ¿Qué nos puede decir de "Discord"?-

Celestia tomo aire y hablo.

-¡Es culpable!, ¡culpable!, ¡él se comió toda la reserva de manzanas de Applejack le semana pasada!-

Una pony salto de entre la nada y derribo a Discord.

-¡Así que tú fuiste quien se comió mis manzanas!-

-¡Seguridad!- grito Twilight.

Rápidamente sujetaron a Applejack mientras trataba de liberarse.

-¡Santos corrales!, ¡a quien se deberían de llevar es a ese experimento de laboratorio!, ¡suéltenme!-

Celestia volvió a hablar.

-¡Y no solo eso!, ¡también le hizo bullying a Applebloom!, ¡se burló de ella por no tener una Cutie Mark!-

Y aquí vamos de nuevo. Applejack se liberó y comenzó a girar en el aire a Discord.

-¡¿Qué a mi hermana le hiciste que?!-

-¡Solo fue una bromaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

Nuevamente la seguridad tomo a Applejack y se la llevaron definitivamente.

-¡Cielos!, jamás me había tenido que enfrentar a una situación como esta en mis 19 minutos como conductora de un Tv Show. Pero será mejor que siga.-

-¿Algo más que agregar, estimada Celestia?-

-No. No tengo nada más que decir-

Twilight se puso frente a la cámara y dijo:

-ahora tenemos a otra pony que dará su testimonio. Adelante.-

La puerta se volvió a abrir y una pegaso apareció. Era gris y de melena rubia con ojos juguetones aunque algo diferentes. Claramente no voy a ofenderla por sus ojos. Más bien, se sentó y comenzó a gritar como la inmortal blanca.

-¡El apareció en mi casa y se comió mis muffins! ¡Todos ellos! ¡Incluso los que recién salían del horno en Sugar Cube Corner!, incluso los de merengue con chispitas ¡-

Otra pony salto de la nada. Esta vez era Pinkie Pie.

-¡Así que tú fuiste quien se comió cada muffin y pastelillos!, ¡tarde días en perfeccionar la receta!-

Una vez más, Discord era presa de otra pony. Ahora era aplastado por una aplanadora para asfalto.

-¡Cuando termine de aplanarte, te hare agujeros y te volveré cubierta de tarta!, ¡¿verdad, Applejack?!-

-¡y no olvides los muffins!, ¡los muffins!-

Vaya. Al parecer la pony granjera tiene una gran voz. Tomando en cuenta que está a 4 kilometros de distancia. Discord se levantaba aturdido por el aplastamiento. Se chupo un dedo, se inflo a sí mismo y volvió a su forma original.

-Estos ponys están más locos cada día-

-Estimados ponys, tenemos a otra invitada. Esperan. Son dos. Que pasen por favor-

La puerta se abrió otra vez y dos potrillas salieron. Se sentaron y Twilight se acercó una vez más.

-Díganme pequeñas ponys, ¿Qué tipo de travesura les hizo Discord a ustedes?-

-¡Coloreo de café todos los vestidos de mi hermana Rarity!-

-¡Dijo que mi amiga Rainbow Dash no era genial!-

Ok. Una vez más, Discord estaba en el suelo. Ahora solo falta que Twilight haga lo mismo.

-¡Twilight!- grito Cadence- ¡él se comió todas la joyas de Spike!-

Bien. Ahora imaginemos a tres ponys contra Discord. Y ya que estamos en este plan, metamos también a Luna.

La pelea seguía, el público se emocionaba. Pero lo más importante, el rating subía. ¡EL RATING SUBIA Y SUBIA!

Discord se liberó de las ponys y grito:

-¡Esta bien!, ¡Esta bien! ¡Lo admito! ¡La sopa no tenía suficiente sal y quiero disculparme ante todos con Fluttershy!-

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. ¿En verdad esta lagartija lo haría? "Veamos".

-Fluttershy, te ofrezco una disculpa por haber dicho que a la sopa le faltaba una pizca de sal. No era mi intención ofenderte-

Todo el público hizo un "aaaaahhhhhhh". Twilight comenzó a hablar.

-Bien, ya que te disculpaste, volvamos a casa-

Su cuerno brillo y volvieron a casa de Fluttershy. Discord aún no creía todo lo que había pasado.

-Creí que yo era el único que podía hacer este tipo de cosas-

-Lo que tú digas, Discord- dijeron todas al unísono.

Fluttershy se levantó y fue a la cocina. Consigo trajo el postre.

-Tarde un poco, pero pude hacer a tiempo el postre. Disfrútenlo.-

Todas, incluso Discord comían el postre. El ser milenario termino primero y dijo:

-Delicioso Fluttershy, aunque desearía que hubieras puesto una fresa arriba del postre-

El lugar volvió a oscurecerse.

-Bienvenidos a la segunda emisión de Twilight en Equestria, el tema de hoy: "El postre no tiene fresa"-

Discord no pudo más y grito:

-Esto es una grandísima mier…


	5. La curiosidad no mato al pony

Cuando nacemos, todos y cada uno tenemos un talento innato. Un talento con el que nacemos y nosotros hemos de descubrir algún día. Para ello, muchas cosas probaremos hasta el día en el que este se haga presente. Pasará mucho tiempo, pero valdrá la pena. Aunque a veces, alguien tendrá más de un talento, otros solo tendrán uno. Pero será más que suficiente. Sucederá que cuando crees haberlo encontrado, te darás cuenta que este no era el indicado y nuevamente busca aquello que te define. Aunque para algunos quienes se dedican a buscarlo, hay veces, en las que harán muchas cosas. Algunas locas, otras disparatadas.

-Muy bien Cutie Mark Crusaiders. El día de hoy conseguiremos nuestra cutie mark por park hour-

Applebloom sonaba muy entusiasmada por la nueva propuesta que estaba haciendo. Pero las otras dos ponys, no tanto.

-Dudo que lo logremos esta vez- decía Scootaloo.

-Además, pareciera que quieres que tomemos más riesgos- dijo Sweetie Belle.

-¡Chicas!, ¡si no arriesgamos no obtendremos nuestras cutie marks!-

La pegaso y la unicornio solo miraron a la pony terrestre mientras la corregían al unísono:

-Se dice "Si no arriesgas, no ganas"-

-Lo que ustedes digan-

La reunión en la casa del árbol continúo hasta el atardecer. Básicamente, no llegaron a algo concreto, lo suficientemente bueno como para intentarlo. Por lo que la dieron por terminada por el día de hoy, marchándose cada una a casa. Al día siguiente, las tres ponys encontraron un raro artefacto dentro de la casa-club. Applebloom la tomo entre sus cascos y comenzó a observarla.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Sí, ¿Qué es eso?-

Luego de un rato viéndolo, llegaron a la conclusión de que esta podría ser su día de suerte.

-¡Lo tengo!-

-¿Qué tienes?-

-Esta cosa nos dará nuestras cutie mark. Solo necesitamos averiguar cómo funciona-

Applebloom comenzó a moverlo de distintas formas. Si esto funcionaba, había que descubrir cómo. Luego de varios intentos, metió su casco dentro del artefacto. Esto hizo que se activara. Al frente del artefacto, se desplego una especia de garra de tres dedos. Las ponys miraban expectantes.

-Ehh… no lo sé, Applebloom. Siento que esta no es una buena idea. Si Rarity se entera de esto, me castigara por varios días-

-¿De qué hablas Sweetie Belle?, esto podría ser muy genial. Pero no tan genial como Rainbow Dash, por supuesto.-

Applebloom hizo que el artefacto disparara una esfera azul que impacto con una pared. Las ponys se asustaron de tal forma que se acurrucaron juntas en una esquina.

-¿Qué hiciste Applebloom?-

-No lo sé. Simplemente presione un botón dentro de esta…-

Una esfera naranja se disparó hacia otra pared. Esta vez, podían ver a través de lo que habían hecho las esferas. Applebloom fue la primera. Al ver a través noto que veía su espalda. Creyó ver a otra Applebloom, pero no era así. Si ella se movía, a quien veía de espaldas también lo hacía. Luego de pensar un poco, tuvo una idea.

-Applebloom-Decía Scootaloo- ¿Qué son esas cosas?-

-Sí, sí. ¿Qué es?- Sweetie Belle no soltaba a su amiga pegaso.

Valía la pena intentarlo, así que lo hizo. Applebloom salto hacia adelante apareció en el otro lado de la casa-club. Sus amigas no entendían como había pasado esto. La pegaso se acercó a Applebloom, intrigada sobre lo que ella hacía.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso Applebloom?-

Ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Simplemente salte hacia adelante-

Con dudas, ambas ponys saltaron, ocurriendo lo mismo que con la otra pony. Al cabo de unos minutos, las tres saltaban a través de los círculos que las esferas habían formado.

-Creo haber escuchado acerca de estos círculos en un libro que leí. Se llaman portales. Se dice que estos conectan con otros lugares- dijo Sweetie Bell.

-Pero… si estos portales nos mandan a otro lugar, ¿Por qué solo podemos ir al otro lado de la casa-club- dijo Scootaloo.

Las tres pensaron en la pregunta. Applebloom quien aún tenía el artefacto en el casco tuvo una idea.

-Si esta cosa puede formar portales en nuestras paredes, quizás pueda formarlas en el suelo. Tengo una gran idea para esto chicas. Vamos, vayamos al lago. Allí lo entenderán todo-

Viendo lo que había ocurrido, le siguieron la corriente a Applebloom. Así que, siguiendo sus instrucciones, llevaron diversos materiales hacia el lago. Cuando llegaron, la pony terrestre formo una gran sonrisa. Siguiendo al pie de la letra lo que Applebloom pidió, las CMC hicieron una torre, en cuya cima había una puerta que encontraron abandonada. Estando en la cima, Applebloom explico su plan.

-Sabemos que este artefacto puede crear portales. Lo vimos en la casa-club. Esto me dio una idea que podemos usar para conseguir nuestras cutie marks.-

Sweetie Bell vio hacia abajo y sintió vértigo por la altura. Rápidamente abrazo a Scootaloo, quien la miro con algo e molestia.

-Apple-ple-ple-bloom…

-¿Si?-

-¿Cu-cu-cual es tú pl-pl-plan?-

-Muy simple Sweetie Bell. Hare un portal en la puerta y uno en el suelo. Luego saltare al portal del suelo, la fuerza de la caída me impulsara. Cuando cruce el primer portal, el segundo me enviara directamente hacia el lago y caeré sana y salva en el agua.-

-Ojala y no te conviertas en puré de manzana-

-¡Scootaloo!-

-Solo decía. Además, si lo logras comenzare a pensar en una forma de utilizar ese artefacto y superarte-

-Es me suena a reto-

-Pues lo acepto-

La competitividad es buena, pero que Sweetie Belle siga abrazando a la pegaso no me da buena espina. Mucho menos cuando son las CMC.

Con algo de temor por lo que haría, Applebloom disparo el portal azul al suelo y el naranja a la puerta. Tomando aire y reuniendo valor, la pony se dirigió al borde. Pero la altura la hizo declinar, algo que Scootaloo se encargó de resolver empujándola.

-¡Applebloom!, ¡eres una tontaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

Caía y caía. Tal y como la pony terrestre esperaba, entro al portal azul y salió por el naranja. Luego cayó en el lago. El plan había sido un éxito.

-¡Chicas!, ¡el agua esta deliciosa!, ¡tienen que venir!-

La propuesta era tentadora. Muy tentadora.

-No lo sé, Scootaloo. Parece pelig…-

La pegaso empujo a la unicornio.

-¡Scootaloo!-

Aprovechando la oportunidad, salto.

-¡Al agua patos ¡-

Ambas ponys cayeron en el portal para ir directo al agua. La idea de Applebloom era divertida. Durante todo el día, las CMC se divirtieron saltando hacia el agua a través de los portales. Una vez más, el día había terminado y cada pony fue a casa. Applebloom se llevó el artefacto, después de todo, ella había sido quien se encargó de la diversión ese día. A la mañana siguiente, las cada CMC traían ideas con las cuales podría conseguir su cutie mark, usando ese artefacto. Así que, una vez más, este era activado. Para ello fueron de nueva cuenta al lago.

-Bien, Cutie Mark Crusaiders. El día de hoy, usaremos otra vez el artefacto. Estoy segura que conseguiremos nuestra meta utilizándolo- dijo Applebloom.

-¡De acuerdo!-

Applebloom se puso el artefacto en su pezuña y procedió a activarlo. Pero este, actuaba de forma extraña. Cuando disparo, en vez de un portal azul, apareció uno rojo. Las CMC se preguntaron porque un portal rojo apareció.

-Applebloom, ya lo hiciste fallar.-

-No es cierto, Scootaloo. Yo no lo hice fallar. Fue Sweetie Belle que nunca me escucho cuando le dije que no lo tocara-

-¡Oye!-

Mientras discutían. Del portal rojo un extraño ser lo cruzo. Más bien, uno muy extraño. Y volaba. Y era negro. Las CMC se dieron cuenta cuando este se fue en dirección hacia Ponyville. Cuando cruzo, el portal se cerró.

-Ehh… ¿Applebloom? - Dijo Sweetie Belle.

-¿Si?-

-¿Acaso algo cruzo por el portal rojo?-

-Si-

-Cuando se supone que esto no debería suceder-

-Cierto. Pero no puedes culparme, ya que no sabía que eso suce…-

-¡Applebloom tonta!, ¡por eso no tenemos cutie marks!-

-Cálmese, mi malvavisco con patas- se pone un sombrero de vaquero- que yo, Applebloom, resolveré este problema. Y conseguiremos nuestra cutie mark por salvar a Ponyville-

-Siempre dices eso- dijo Scootaloo.

-¡No es cierto!-

-¿Qué me dices cuando decías la palabra clave en el festival de Ponyville y todos los fuegos pirotécnicos salían disparados?-

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo-

-Según mis registros, fue hace 2 semanas-

-¿De dónde sacaste esa libreta?-

Si, ¿de dónde saco esa libreta? Estos ponys pueden hacer de todo.

-Eso no importa. Debemos salvar a Ponyville. ¿Están listas, CMC?-

-Si!-

-¡Adelante!-

Con este grito, las CMC se dirigieron a Ponyville, por supuesto, sin dejar atrás el artefacto de portales. Al llegar al pueblo, notaron un caos total. Los ponys saltaban de los techos, los pegasos se estampaban como calcomanías en el suelo y los unicornios peleaban contra toros. Ok. Esa última es muy rara. Las tres ponys vieron a Twilight tratando de controlar la situación, pero la pony no podía hacerlo muy bien.

Vaya. Es una princesa y nadie la obedece. Lastima. Je.

-¡Twilight!, ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Una nave en forma de mosca apareció en Ponyville. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, se habían llevado a Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash a través de un portal de color rojo. Aunque se fueron hace unos minutos, el portal sigue allí-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Si! Creo que uno de quienes se lo llevaron tenía un casco de color negro-

Applebloom reacciono al instante.

-Muy bien CMC. Rescataremos a las ponys a como dé lugar.-

-Pero no sabemos cómo es aquel lugar- dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Eso no importa. Debemos rescatarlas. Si lo hacemos, seré súper genial. Más que Rainbow Dash.-

Las otras tres ponys la miraban con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pero bueno, es más importante rescatarlas-

-Quizás deban utilizar aquello-

Twilight señalo un aparato circular muy grande y gris.

-Dos seres diferentes a nosotras salieron de allí. Creo que se los llevaron al hospital. Si toman esa cosa quizás puedan ir hasta el lugar donde están las ponys-

Aun dudando, las CMC subieron a la nave. De alguna forma u otra pudieron activarla y se embarcaron en el rescate de sus hermanas mayores.

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Ponyville.

-Chewbaca, ¿estás bien?-

El ser diferente a los ponys, cubierto de pelos en todo el cuerpo con colmillos hizo un gruñido.

-Estas bien. Pero, ¿Dónde estamos? Recuerdo que las naves del Imperio nos perseguían.-

Un pony doctor entro a la habitación.

-Bien, ser diferente a nosotros, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

El ser diferente a los ponys abrió sus ojos por la impresión.

-¡Por Leía!, ¡¿Dónde rayos estamos?!-

El ser peludo hizo otro gruñido.

En la nave gris con las CMC.

-¡Sabes manejar esta cosa, Scootaloo?- dijo Applebloom.

-Por supuesto. Si tú puedes manejar ese artefacto de portales, yo puedo manejar esta cosa gris gigante.-

Repentinamente, un ser diferente a ellas apareció.

-Si conseguir su meta quieren, valientes y fuertes ser deben-

Las CMC voltearon a verlo y este tenía piel verde.

-Vaya, habla igual que Zecora.- dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Ayudarlas yo debo, mi deber es por supuesto-

-Y, ¿Cómo nos ayudaras a…-

-Sus hermanas rescatar quieren, confiar en ustedes deben-

-Wow, leyó nuestras mentes- dijeron las tres.

-Si no hay otro remedio- dijo Applebloom.

Mientras tanto en la sala principal del secuestrador.

-¡Santos corrales!, ¡¿Por qué nos secuestraste?!-

-Si ¿Por qué?, ¿y cómo es que eres más rápido que yo?-

-Además, ese negro no te queda. Esta fuera de temporada.-

El ser negro hablo ante ellas.

-Oh, mis pequeñas ponys. Yo, Darth Vader, destruiré su mundo con mi estrella de la muerte. Y ese caballo con alas y cuerno no poda evitarlo.-

-Calma tus impulsos vaquero, que contar el plan a tus prisioneras ya es común-

-Y esta pasado de moda aunque ya lo haya dicho-

-Y esta nave es más rápida que la pegaso azul-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Es 30 mil veces más rápida que tu pegaso-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Chale. Eso debe doler.

Mientras Darth Vader reía por su aparente victoria. Notese que la mayoría de las veces siempre ríen, un estruendo capto su atención. Era la nave gris y de la cabina de piloto, saltaron tres ponys con un traje muy conocido.

-¡Noooooooo!, ¡Sweetie Belle!-

-¡Rarity!, ¡¿te han hecho daño?!-

-¡No!, pero, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar un atuendo completo de color café?! ¡Es horrendo!-

Applebloom y Scootaloo la miraron con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ignórenla chicas, que hay que rescatar a nuestras hermanas. ¿Están listas CMC?-

-¡Por supuesto!-

Las tres ponys se abalanzaron sobre Darth Vader y cayeron en un túnel que las llevo muy lejos. El ser verde salió de la nave y ayudo a las ponys secuestradas.

-Oh. Un malvavisco con patas parlante-

-¡¿Por qué todos me dicen eso?!-

Con las tres ponys salvadas, subieron a la nave a buscar a las CMC.

Luego de un tiempo cayendo, las CMC y Darth Vader dieron con el hangar principal de la nave. Todos los stormtroopers se alistaron para atacar.

-Stormtroopers, ¡ataque a las ponys!-

Las CMC activaron los light saber y repelieron los disparos. Algunos de ellos rebotaron con las estructura e impactaron en sus traseros. Cuando se les acabo la munición, las ponys usaron la fuerza y mandaron a volar a todos. Darth Vader se levantó y activo su light saber.

-Ahora esto es entre ustedes y yo, mis pequeños ponys-

Imaginen a las ponys luchar contra el sith, es tan raro como interesante. Las ponys usando la fuerza para lanzar cajas, naves y más stormtroopers que se escondían. Incluso un cargamento de chocolates que había por allí. Pero por supuesto, la pelea no puede durar para siempre.

-¡Darth Vader!- grito la pony amarilla- ¡nosotras ganaremos!-

-¡JA!, ¡quiero verlo!-

Applebloom activo el artefacto de portales. Disparo uno al techo y otro a los pies de Darth Vader. Este comenzó a "caer" infinitamente.

-¡Las maldigo CMC!-

-¡Cállate!-

Las ponys lanzaron tartas de manzana al Sith quien comenzó a girar también.

-¡Esta tarta de manzana es endemoniadamente sabrosa ¡Quiero más!-

-Creo que ser mejor que nos vayamos antes de que decida ir a Equestria y luego a Sweet Apple Acres.- dio Applebloom.

-Cierto-

En la cámara del reactor.

-Conectar el cable azul, el cable rojo y amarillo unir, para la estrella de la muerte destruir-

-Estoy harta de escuchar a este ser verde hablar. Es peor que Blueblood-

-Paciencia mi unicornio de la moda, que casi terminamos-

-Si. Me asegurare que nadie se mueva más rápido que yo-

El último cable fue conectado. El aparato que destruiría la estrella de la muerte estaba por fin activado.

-¿Dónde consiguió este aparato ser verde?- pregunto Applejack.

-Dármela un ser como ustedes lo hizo, violeta su color era-

Todas se miraron entre sí.

-Twilight-

Minutos después se encontraron con las CMC, subieron a la nave y se alejaron todo lo que pudieron. Miraron la cuenta atrás y vieron la explosión con lentes oscuros.

-¡Esto es mejor que nuestra presentación vestidas de ropa rockera!- dijeron las ponys pequeñas.

Luego de que volvieron a Ponyville, las CMC se percataron que no tenían cutie mark.

-Me siento defraudada- dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Yo siento que me mintieron- decía Applebloom.

-Y yo siento las dos cosas- dijo Scootaloo.

El ser diferente a ellas, el peludo y el no peludo salieron del hospital hacia la nave gris.

-Escúchame bien Yoda, no permitiré que nos dejes de nuevo a la deriva cuando se te dé la gana. Mucho menos cuando…-

El ser verde levanto la mano y dijo:

-Vayan a la nave en paz-

Apenas lo dijo los dos se fueron a la nave sin decir palabra alguna.

-Wow, ¿cómo lo hiciste?- dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Solo hay que concentrarse un poco y lo lograras. Podrán hacer más cosas sin entrenan mis pequeños ponys- se acerca a ellas en forma confidente- si hacen caso a lo que les digo, sus hermanas harán todo lo que ustedes digan. Créanme.-

Dicho esto se separaron y el ser verde subió a la nave gris. Esta encendió los motores y partió hacia el cielo donde desapareció de vista. Applebloom se acercó a las tres secuestradas, levanto una pezuña, la pasó frente a ellas y dijo:

-Ustedes eran nuestras sirvientas por el resto del día-

-Lo que tú digas, Applebloom-

Minutos después, las tres ponys hacían todo lo que las pequeñas les decían. En el lago, disfrutaban del sol, acostadas en una toalla mientras Rarity movía un abanico, Applejack sostenía los jugos y Rainbow Dash mantenía la sombrilla en su lugar.

-Aunque no conseguimos nuestras cutie marks, hemos tenido una gran aventura. ¿No les parece?-

-Tienes razón-

-Sin duda-

Mientras disfrutaban del jugo, vieron algo que caía y se quemaba en el cielo. Cuando cayó, hizo un estruendo que provoco un ligero temblor. Las CMC se acercaron y vieron salir a dos seres diferente a ellas. Uno era pelón y el otro tenía la melena como si le hubiera explotado el boiler.

-Bien Nappa. Conquistaremos este mundo y lo venderemos-

-Y será a un buen precio Veggeta-

Las CMC vieron la escena.

-¿Por qué siento que todo lo extraño tiene que suceder en Ponyville?- dijo Applebloom.

-Muy cierto- dijo Scootaloo.

La pony terrestre y la pegaso miraron a Sweetie Belle quien abrazaba a un ser diferente a ellas. Dicho ser dijo algo.

-Casa- levanto un dedo.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso Sweetie Belle?-

-Tranquilas chicas, que es nuestra solución-

La unicornio arrojo al ser diferente a ellas a los seres que llegaron apenas. Apenas toco a uno, este exploto.

-Vayámonos de aquí Veggeta. Estos ponys están locos-

-Yo te sigo, Nappa-

Así como llegaron, se fueron.

-Ehh… ¿Sweetie Belle?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Por qué esa cosa exploto?-

-A mí no me vean, que fue cosa de Pinkie Pie. Ella le dio tantos dulces que se hizo adicto. Lo de explotar… fue cosa de Twilight. Esas ponys están cada vez más locas-

Applebloom y Scootaloo se miraron.

-¿Quién quiere saltar otra vez al lago?-

-¡Yo! ¡Yo!-

Mientras tanto en el espacio.

-Luke, yo soy tu padre-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-Y unas ponys son mejores jedis que tu-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-


	6. Cuando todo es muy loco

Cuando alguien gana algo, ya sea un artículo o un premio misterioso, le moción se desborda. Una emoción que llega de golpe, y que nos hace perder el control sobre nosotros a veces. Incluso llegamos al punto en el que lloramos. Pero esto, nos lleva a pensar de una forma, un poco negativa. Ya que en nosotros surge la necesidad el poseerlo. Surge en notros la envidia por que el otro tiene un objeto que queremos. Esto hará que nosotros, cometamos acciones que sacarían de sus casillas a algunos. Aunque a veces, esas acciones son algo poco comunes.

Rarity estaba buscando nuevas ideas para una línea de ropa. Esperaba lanzarla a finales de mes, con esto estaría a la par de los diseñadores de distintas regiones. Pero de algún modo, estas no llegaban. Intentaba cualquier cosa, pero la inspiración simplemente no se hacía presente. Incluso, depilo todo el pelaje de su mascota para evitar que esparciera pelo sueltos por toda la casa.

-Rarity, creo que comer los granos de café no es bueno para ti-

Sweetie Belle veía como su hermana se partía la cabeza con tal de hacer algo que fuera digno de vestir. Rarity miro a Sweetie Belle e hizo una cara de susto.

-Sweetie Belle, no quiero que me digas que es lo que debo hacer-

-Hermana, te ves muy mal. Además, no has dormido en tres días. Quizás debas descansar.-

-¡¿Descansar?! ¡Debo terminar esto antes de la fecha de entrega! ¡No vengas a mí con esa clase de palabras!-

-Wow. Ahora sí que estas demente.-

La potranca empezó a pensar como haría para que Rarity lograra descansar, agregando el hecho de que necesitaba urgentemente nuevas ideas. Luego de un rato, Sweetie Belle hizo un plan. Salió por un rato para ello. Cuando volvió, vio a la pony de la moda devorarse todo el helado de chocolate. Curiosamente, en el congelador había 21 litros de helado de ese sabor. La potranca vio que luego lidiaría con sus problemas de peso. Ahora necesitaba sacarla de la Boutique.

-Rarity-

-¿Qué?-

-Mira lo que tengo en mi casco-

Cuando lo vio, Rarity se encendió en llamas. De paso quemando todo ese helado que había consumido en segundos. Nótese que tenía una enorme barriga.

En su casco, se hallaba una bolsa de joyas que recientemente había conseguido. El que la tuviera su hermana, solo le causaba molestia.

-Sweetie Belle, entrégame esa bolsa de joyas-

-No lo hare. Me la llevare a la casa-club. Las CMC haremos algo divertido con ellas-

-Swee-tie-Be-lle. Entrégame esas joyas.-

-No lo hare.-

-Hazlo o te convertiré en un suculento y sabroso Taco Belle-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Algo que no te gustara-

El que tuviera un bate de béisbol y un guante con cuchillas era señal de algo malo. Obviamente.

-¿Puedo decir algo antes de que intentes hacerme daño con eso?-

-Bien. ¿Qué es lo que deseas decir?-

La potranca tomo aire y dijo:

-¡Eres una loca y el concurso de modas fue hace dos días!-

Dicho esto, Sweetie Belle corrió todo lo que pudo. Rarity la perseguía de manera amenazante. A través de Ponyville, todos veían la escena.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!-

-¡Por que estabas tan preocupada por las ideas que no me dejaste decirlo!-

Ya que esto parecía una carrera, Pinkie Pie puso una mesa y un micrófono con altavoces.

-Bienvenidos todos al evento "Corre antes de que tu hermana te alcance". La potranca Sweetie Belle lleva la delantera, pero Rarity la sigue de cerca. Parece que la pequeña obtendrá la victoria pero su oponente no se lo permitirá. Le está pisando los cascos, pero el perro Winona junto a Applejack se unen a la contienda. Y por si no fuera poco, una manada de vacas asustadas le sigue por detrás. La línea de meta se acerca. Estimados ponys, este será un final de fotografía.-

Pinkie puso un cordel de línea de meta. Todos estaban por llegar, así que instalo la cámara. Cuando todos llegaron, esta tomo una foto.

-Y la ganadora de la carrera es… ¡Rainbow Dash!-

-¡Oh sí! Las carreras son lo mío!-

¿Desde cuándo la pegaso se mete en carreras de la nada? Es algo que nunca entenderé.

Sweetie Belle seguía corriendo, esta vez llego a Sweet Apple Acres donde Applebloom se hallaba llevando manzanas.

-¡Applebloom! ¡AHORA!-

La potranca amarilla jalo una cuerda y acciono una trampa. Rarity cayó en dicha trampa que resultó ser una red hecha de cuerdas.

-¡Libérenme! ¡Así mi pequeña hermana sentirá lo que es ser alimento para ponys!-

A lado de las potrancas, aparecieron Applejack y Twilight.

-Calme sus impulsos señorita. Que esa no es forma de tratar a su hermana-

-Es fácil para ti decirlo Applejack. Tú no tienes que sufrir lo que yo. Te apuesto que no soportarías una semana con Sweetie Belle-

Después de bajar a Rarity, se generó una charla tan larga que no se podría escribir aquí. En realidad si se puede (soné bien aficionado al futbol) pero no quiero escribirlo.

El atardecer llego y las ponys habían llegado a un trato. Harían algo que no esperarían de una pony, menos de Twilight. Para ello viajaron a Canterlot, en directo al palacio de las princesas. Twilight, Applejack, Rarity junto a Applebloom y Sweetie Belle habían llegado justo cuando la princesa de la noche había descendido la luna. Era el momento idóneo para comenzar el plan.

-Bien ponys, haremos algo por lo que nos castigarían por mucho tiempo. En especial por la parte en la que todas iremos a la habitación de la Princesa Celestia- decía Twilight.

-Aun no puedo creer que tengas este tipo de ideas, Twilight. Jamás se me paso por la mente- dijo Applejack.

-Ella tiene razón querida. Esto no muy propio de ti- decía Rarity.

-Tranquilas chicas. Que he hecho esto antes- presumió Twiilight.

Applejack arqueo una ceja y dijo:

-No me digas que tú fuiste la que destrozo todo un almacén acorazado de todo por un par de copias de Daring Do-

-En realidad lo hice junto a Rainbow Dash-

Todas abrieron su mandíbula, que cayó e hizo un cráter en el suelo.

-¿Qué? Yo quería leer el siguiente libro de Daring Do. Además, sabía que Rainbow sería de gran ayuda agregando el hecho de que no rechazaría mi propuesta-

Cuatro ponys se reunieron en círculo dejando fuera a la pony violeta.

-Queridas ponys, esta no es la Twilight que conocemos. Sin duda algo malo está sucediendo con ella- dijo Rarity.

-No lo sé señoritas, pero creo que la verdadera Twilight aún está en el mundo del espejo- decía Applejack.

-Pero su plan es muy bueno. Solo a ella se le ocurriría algo así. Incluso obtendríamos nuestras cutie marks. ¿Verdad?, Applebloom-

-Lo que dice Sweetie Belle es cierto. Solo ella puede hacer este tipo de planes. Aunque la parte de la cutie mark me interesa más-

Twilight solo se ponía un casco en su cara mientras escuchaba los cuchicheos de las ponys.

-¡Ponys!-todas volvieron la vista- ¿me ayudaran o no?-

Aun dudando, pero confiando en Twilight y su plan, decidieron seguirla.

Cuando llegaron a palacio, todas sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

-Bien ponys, repasemos el plan rápidamente.- dijo Twilight.

-De acuerdo-

-Primero todas nos escabulliremos en el palacio. Luego nos dividiremos en dos equipos, Applejack ira con Applebloom y Rarity junto a Sweetie Belle irán conmigo. Applejack robara la tarjeta dorada. Para eso, bajara a Applebloom con una soga. Una vez que la tengan, se dirigirán a la salida lo más rápido que puedan en dirección a Ponyville. Rarity y Sweetie Belle junto conmigo, robaremos el cofre plateado. Rarity y yo haremos pasar a Sweetie Belle a través de la seguridad del castillo mientras que al mismo tiempo, trataremos de captar la atención de los guardias. Cuando esto suceda, Applejack aprovechara la confusión para huir sin que algún pony la persiga. En caso de que nos veamos acorraladas, yo me quedare atrás para asegurar el éxito de este plan. ¿Alguna pregunta?-

Nadie levanto un casco.

-Bien. ¿Están listas ponys?-

-¡Listas!- dijeron al unísono.

Los ponys se adentraron al palacio y se dividieron.

Applejack y Applebloom se dirigían a la habitación de la Princesa Luna para robar la tarjeta amarilla, por suerte, ella no estaba en el palacio pero en cualquier momento podría regresar. Twilight, Rarity y Sweetie Belle iban hacia el cuarto de la Princesa Celestia para robar el cofre plateado. Ella estaría durmiendo ahora mismo, lo que dificultaría todo aún más. Pero aun así, cumplirían con lo que habían planeado. Claramente sería una falta a la confianza que le tiene la princesa a Twilight, pero tantos años obedeciéndola le habían causado síntomas de rebeldía. Aunque todas las ponys se sentían preocupadas, al mismo tiempo sentía emoción por hacer algo que no debían.

-Bien Applebloom, estamos aquí-

Las ponys granjeras fueron las primeras en llegar a su destino. Mientras Applejack alistaba la soga y otros artículos, la potranca abrió la puerta para ver por dentro. Applejack se dio cuenta y la adrenalina la congelo. Pero se extrañó que no hubiera señal alguna de alarma tal y como dijo Twilight. Escucho diversos ruidos y se acercó ver lo que Applebloom miraba. Rápidamente la aparto de la puerta y la cerro lentamente.

-Applejack…-

-Sí, Applebloom-

-¿Por qué un pony se movía de arriba hacia abajo con otra pony y estaban completamente bañados en sudor?-

-Es… que… ¿recuerdas al primo de Appleloosa que hacia ejercicio hasta mas no poder? Al parecer no es el único pony en E-equestria. Y co-como viste, algui-guien le estaba ayudando-

-Oh, eso era-

-Si. Ahora debemos seguir con el plan. Twilight cuenta con nosotras-

Por lo visto, abrieron la puerta equivocada. Hay que asumirlo. Applebloom perdería su inocencia algún día.

Luego de varios intentos infructuosos de encontrar la puerta correcta, porque Twilight nunca les dijo donde era, encontraron la habitación de la Princesa Luna. Al entrar, notaron como todos sus juguetes estaban esparcidos. Controles y consolas por doquier. Y no se digan las figuras de colección. Vieron la tarjeta amarilla en una repisa junto a otros accesorios. Applejack estaba por tomarlo pero su hermana menor la detuvo.

-Espera Applejack, aquí algo no anda bien-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Applebloom tomo una de las pelotas de Twilight (que mal sonó eso) y la arrojo hacia el centro de la habitación. Esta libero un gas y revelo una multitud de rayos laser. Por lo visto, la princesa Luna es paranoica.

-Bien Applejack, es hora de demostrar de lo que estamos hechos los Apple.-

-Nadie lo pudo haber dicho mejor. Que el rodeo comience.-

Applejack sirvió de trampolín a Applebloom, quien fue impulsada al candelabro de la habitación. Luego, Applejack lanzo la soga, para que la potranca se sujetara de ella. Con esto listo, Applebloom fue descendiendo lentamente por su hermana mayor.

-Un poco más… un poco más… ya casi la tengo-

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Applebloom, poniendo en peligro la misión. Rápidamente, puso un casco y evito que cayera. Esto parece escena de algún lugar.

-Apple… Bloom, tómala… rápido-

La fuerza de Applejack se acababa.

-Y que no se te ocurra… llevarte algo que no… te pertenece-

-Applejaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack-

Es que la pequeña ya tenía en sus cascos toda la colección de figuras la princesa. Pero al menos había obtenido la tarjeta amarilla. Rápidamente salieron de la habitación y corrieron por los pasillos. Pero un sonido las detuvo.

-Applejack… ¿Por qué escucho muchos sonidos de resortes crujiendo?-

Por los wendingos que casi se cargan a todos los ponys con nieve mortal. ¿Qué rayos sucede realmente en el palacio de Canterlot? ¿Acaso tanto videojuego le afecto a Celestia? ¿Acaso quería llevar la teoría a la práctica? Pero que rayos, sigamos con el fic. La pony de sombrero vaquero tomo a su hermana y corrió a la salida lo más rápido que pudo. Saliendo del palacio a velocidad luz.

Al otro lado del castillo, o mejor dicho, frente a la habitación de la Princesa Celestia.

-Bien ponys, hemos llegado y… ¡Rarity!, deja de mirar el decorado que tenemos algo que hacer-

-Es que es tan bello-

-Déjala Twilight. El sueño de mi hermana ha sido vivir en Canterlot desde hace mucho tiempo.-

-Lo sé. Me lo dijo el día que la conocí. Ya que la princesa está durmiendo, tendremos que ser completamente silenciosas. ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- dieron las hermanas unicornios (sono bien religioso).

Con precaución, abrieron la puerta pero esta crujió de tal manera que un estruendo pudo escucharse. Luego, Twilight entro pero tropezó con uno de sus cascos. Esto hizo que sus pelotas se desperdigaran y una se activara. Era una granada de fragmentación que exploto y desordeno todo en la habitación. Pero la princesa seguía dormida. Rarity siguió a la pony violeta pero tiro un florero que reboto con una pelota, el florero cayó en una repisa que se aflojo por la explosión y cayó en un trampolín para dar a la cabeza de Twilight.

Sin duda alguna, estas dúo no servía ni para ir al comprar la despensa.

Sweetie Belle vio como las dos ponys no podían siquiera acercarse al cofre. Por lo que ella fue hasta el objeto y lo estiro hasta la puerta. Antes de irse definitivamente, noto que la princesa abrazaba algo.

-Rarity, Twilight, ¿Qué es eso?-

Movieron la sabana y vieron algo que no debieron ver.

-Oh, cariñito de… azúcar- balbuceaba la princesa.

Eso no era raro, todos hablan dormidos. Pero el que este abrazando a Discord, ahí sí, la cosa cambia.

-Rarity-

-Sí, Twilight-

-Recuérdame autoflashearme cuando volvamos. Quiero olvidar por completo que estuvimos aquí-

-Quizás yo también deba hacerlo-

Con el cofre en sus cascos, salieron rápidamente al exterior. Debido a que el plan era que Twilight iniciaría una distracción para que Applejack y su hermana escaparan, tuvieron que cambiar el plan. De hecho, encontraron con que los guardias estaban alerta luego del escándalo en la habitación de Celestia. La pony violeta no tuvo otra opción más que recurrir al plan B.

-Rarity, Sweetie Belle. Yo distraeré a los guardias mientras ustedes huyen de aquí. Ojala y encuentren a Applejack y Applebloom en el camino.-

-Te esperaremos en la biblioteca, buena suerte querida-

-Buena suerte Twilight-

La princesa Twilight tuvo que recurrir a algo que no creyó hacer alguna vez en su vida. Algo que dudo que funcionaria. Se plantó frente a los guardias y dijo:

-Hola mis estimados ponys-

Los guardias voltearon y vieron a una pony encapuchada.

-Vaya. Al parecer tenemos a una encapuchada por aquí, ¿se le perdió algo?-

-Si. Creo que me perdí, ya que al lugar al que iba, me dirigía para chupar ¡LA SANGRE DE ALGUNOS UNICORNIOS!-

Los guardias corrieron velozmente. Mucho más que el correcaminos y Speedy González.

-Jamás creí que usar el disfraza de chupacabras funcionaria-

Todo paso tan rápido, que volvieron a la biblioteca en un santiamén.

La tarjeta amarilla servía para comprar diversos productos sin siquiera gastar un bit. El cofre plateado contenía las más y mejores joyas que existían. Sin duda, este era el acto de delincuencia más grande que Twilight y sus amigas habían hecho.

¿Cuál fue el vicio esta vez? Digamos que, el tener algo que el otro tiene es algo que siempre codiciaremos. Y haremos cosas impensables.

En el palacio de Canterlot.

-¿Celestia?-

-¿Si?, Luna-

-Ya llego el recibo bancario y creo que algo no está bien-

-¿Por qué lo dices? Déjame verlo.

Los ojos de Celestia se salieron de su cráneo al ver el recibo.

-¡¿Cómo que debemos al banco 17 millones de bits?!-


	7. Mentiras, negocios y mucha accion

Nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias. Ya sean buenas o malas, siempre existirán. Pero a veces, dichas consecuencias no existen. Esto es muy raro. Demasiado raro. Aun así, hay que estar preparados para enfrentarlas. Aunque algunos han tratado de ocultarlas, no logran hacerlo. Aquellos que lo hacen con cotidianidad o frecuencia, han perfeccionado su método hasta puntos inimaginables. Eso ese aplica para estas ponys, en especial para una princesa que está aprendiendo como hacerlo.

Pinkie Pie saltaba en dirección a Sugar Cube Corner, en su lomo traía manzanas que recolecto con Applejack. Con esto haría una tarta de manzana para ella, los señores y los bebes Cake. Su propósito, como siempre, era verlos sonreír. Cuando había llegado y estaba por abrir la puerta, algo golpeo su cabeza y la hizo tambalear. Al ver la causa, encontró que era un periódico. Derpy lo había lanzado, aunque a la casa equivocada. La pony rosada lo levanto y leyó.

-El titular del Ponyville Times… dice que hubo un robo de dos copias de Daring Do… usando fuerzas sobrenaturales y que Godzilla casi destruye Manehattan… ¿Qué es un Godzilla?-

Había escrito que había sido una criatura diferente. Por lo visto, Godzilla se infiltro en mi fic.

Al seguir leyendo, vio una foto del denominado Godzilla.

-¡Santo cielo! ¡Santo cielo!-

Entro rápidamente a Sugar Cube Corner, dejo las manzanas en la cocina. Fue a su habitación y mostro el periódico a Gummy.

-¡Gummy!, ¡Mira lo que está en el periódico!-

Gummy solo veía silenciosamente.

-¡Hemos encontrado a tu padre!-

Bien, como iba escrib… ¡¿su padre?! ¡Esta pony hace más cosas locas e imposibles que Discord! Deberían retarse a un duelo.

-Lo traeré, le daré pastel y haremos una fiesta de tamaño monstruo-

Esto no pinta nada bueno. Pero si es Pinkie, será divertido.

En la biblioteca de Ponyville, ahora casa de Twilight (en trámites para obtener un reino)

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-

-¿Qué sucede Twilight?-

-Nada Spike, creo que leí mal un artículo del periódico y me deje llevar. ¿Podrías ir a Boutique Carrusel por un vestido que hizo Rarity para mí?-

Spike suspiro.

-De acuerdo-

-Por cierto, también le pedí que hiciera uno para ti-

Spike corrió a velocidad luz a penas escucho eso.

-Bien. Ahora que Spike no está aquí, será mejor que hable con ella-

La pony salió en dirección a una casa en las nubes.

-¡Rainbow Dash!, ¡Tenemos problemas!- tocaba la puerta con desesperación- ¡Rainbow!, ¡Abre la puerta!-

La pegaso azul abrió la puerta y recibió golpes por parte de la visitante quien seguía tocando la puerta.

-¡Twilight!, ¡¿Qué ocurre?!-

La alicornio entro a la sala y le mostro el periódico.

-Creo que nos han descubierto-

Rainbow leyó el periódico y sus alas se alzaron de la impresión.

-Porque siento que esto ira de mal en peor-

-Creo que si seguimos con esto planes, acabaremos en la cárcel-

-¿Pero por qué hasta ahora se dio a conocer la noticia del robo de las copias de Daring Do, Twilight?-

-El monstruo que destruyo Manehattan fue más importante. Aunque lo que as me aterra es el hecho que la autora, A.K. Yearling dijo que buscara a los culpables-

-Si. Esto es malo.-

Rainbow Dash siguió leyendo. Luego miro a Twilight con seriedad.

-Soy yo o te estas volviendo una chica mala, mi estimada princesa alicornio-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Aquí dice que hace varias noches, alguien robo algunas pertenencias de las Princesas Celestia y Luna. Y no solo eso, sino que, alguien le cargo a la tarjeta amarilla un adeudo de 17 millones de bits. ¿Desde cuándo me dejas fuera de la diversión?-

Wow. Esa última pregunta estuvo rara.

-Lo que más me preocupa es el hecho de que, si nos descubren, la Princesa Celestia me volverá unicornio de nuevo. Exactamente cuando estas alas estaban gustándome-

¿Ya ven cuando les escribí acerca de las consecuencias?

-Quizás podamos culpar a otro pony…-

-En realidad, si podemos hacerlo. Quizás podamos inculpar a ese pony-

La cara de Twilight se volvió muy oscura y tenebrosa.

-Das miedo Twilight. Pero quizás tu plan funcione. Espero-

Todo el día se la pasaron armando el plan.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville

-¡Pinkie!, ¡¿Por qué trajiste eso aquí?!- grito la señora Cake.

-¡Es que es el padre de Gummy!, ¡Y no podía dejarlo solo!-

Ya se imaginaran lo que la pony fiestera trajo a Ponyville.

Al día siguiente, el pueblo estaba tapizado en pisadas enormes. Las CMC habían convertido algunas en piscinas. Para entrar en ellas había que pagar 2 bits.

-¿Pero qué es esto?- dijo Diamond Tiara.

Applebloom se acercó a ella.

-Es nuestro pequeño negocio. Con esto podremos ampliar la casa-club-

-Pero es un fiasco. Ni siquiera es digno de llamarse "piscina"-

-En realidad, estoy siguiendo los consejos de tu padre. Él me dijo como hacer un negocio, como vender y obtener ingresos. Y lo mejor de todo, es que nosotras iremos al espectáculo de los Wonderbolts en Las Pegasus y tu no.-

Eso indigno a Diamond Tiara.

-Para tu información, yo también iré a ese espectáculo, estimado trio de costados en blanco-

Applebloom entrecerró sus ojos y grito:

-¡Sweetie Belle!, ¡Scootaloo! ¡Damond Tiara quiere probar nuestras piscinas!-

Rápidamente, las dos ponys sujetaron a la bravucona de los cascos y aplicaron el clásico columpio.

-¡Suéltenme!-

-Sweetie Belle!, ¡Ella lo ha pedido!-

-¡De acuerdo Scootaloo!-

Tal y como la había pedido Diamond Tiara, la soltaron y cayó en el agua.

-¡Ustedes son un trio de costados en blanco!-

-Oh, ¿pero qué es esto?- Pinkie llego al lugar.

-Hola Pinkie, ¿quieres entrar a la piscina?- dijo Scootaloo.

-¡SI! ¡Si! ¡Si!-

-Entonces serán 2 bits-

La pony pago los 2 bits y rápidamente, trajo un trampolín de 10 metros. Subió y se impulsó con la tabla, alcanzando una altura de 16 metros.

-¡Pinkie! ¡Pinkie! ¡Pinkie!- gritaban los ponys alrededor.

Fluttershy apareció repentinamente, ya que seguía a una parvada de aves. Vio el espectáculo y se acercó a Pinkie.

-Umh… ehm… Pinkie, ¿Qué es lo que…-

-Oh, Fluttershy, has venido también para saltar del trampolín-

Sujeto a la pegaso amarilla, dio un supersalto en el trampolín y ambas comenzaron a caer

-¡Bomba de agua!-

Caía y caía, las CMC y los ponys allí miraban expectantes del resultado. Cuando por fin tocaron el agua, hicieron que toda el agua saliera de la enorme pisada y arrojara a todos los ponys a cualquier lugar.

-¡Eso… fue… increíble! ¡Hay que hacerlo de nuevo, Fluttershy!-

La pegaso se hizo bolita luego del susto acuático que se llevó.

Frente a Boutique Carrusel.

Diamond Tiara fue lanzada a los arbustos frente a la boutique de Rarity. Mientras se quitaba las hojas que se adentraron en su melena, una idea vino a ella. Quizás podría burlarse de Sweetie Belle enfrente de Rarity, siendo ella una potranca, la amante de la moda no podría hacerle nada. Fue a la puerta, la abrió y cuando entro dijo:

-Rarity, tengo algo que dec…-

-¡Nadie se burla de mi hermana!-

La pony blanca la propino una patada voladora, que se hundió en el rostro de la potranca, y la mando a volar.

-¡Y no te atrevas a volver a molestar a Sweetie Belle de nuevo!-

La pequeña pony se levantaba y miro la boutique.

-Esta pony sí que está loca cada día. Ahora entiendo por qué le dicen queso de cabra-

-¡Escuche eso Diamond Tiara!-

Apenas la escucho, la potranca se echó a correr.

Algún día tenía que recibir su merecido, aunque Rarity se sobrepasó un poco.

En el palacio de Canterlot.

Twilight solicito una audiencia para esclarecer los hechos sucedidos en el almacén, donde un caos con armas salidas de otro mundo fueron utilizadas para robar las copias de Daring Do. La nueva princesa entro con Rainbow Dash. Al estar en la sala principal con las princesas, la tensión era enorme. Solo tenían que ajustarse al plan. Twilight tomo aire y dijo:

-¡Princesa Celestia!- se derrumbó en los brazos de Rainbow- ¡tengo algo grave que decirle!-

Las princesas se alteraron.

-¡Lo juro!, ¡Discord entro a mi habitación sin mi permiso y se metió en mi cama!-

-¡Yo no me comí sin permiso las manzanas de Appleloosa y no robe las bocinas de Pon-3 para venderlas a Rick Harrison del precio de la historia!-

La pegaso azul y la alicornio violeta solo miraron silenciosamente. Solo le siguieron la corriente.

-¡Ocurrió algo peor!

Volviendo en sí, Celestia y Luna escucharon a Twilight.

-Yo sé quién es el culpable del robo en el almacén-

Luna se adelantó.

-¿Fue Han Solo? Por qué ese papanatas se robó mi sable de luz creyendo que era real-

-¡No!- gritaron las invitadas.

-El culpable de los robos en el almacén…-

Celestia Y Luna se acercaron para escuchar mejor.

-Fue… fue…-

Se acercaron más.

-Fue…-

Se acercaron aún más.

-Fue… ¡Shining Armor y Cadence!-

Las princesas miraron se miraron la una a la otra por uno segundos.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-El periódico dice que dos ponys fueron los causantes. Que fueron un pegaso y un unicornio. Y que usaron una máscara para volver su rostro verse con un traje amarillo. Y que usaron una máscara de hockey con un enorme machete.-

Pero que mentirosas. De seguro Celestia y Luna no les creen.

-¡¿Qué hicieron que?!-

Creo que si les creyeron.

Rainbow susurro al oído de Twilight.

-No creí que funcionaria-

-Lo sé-

La princesa Celestia recupero el control y volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Después nos haremos cargo de eso. Ahora mismo, Twilight, debes encargarte de detener a Godzilla-

Twilight miro indignada.

-¿Y por qué no lo detiene usted?-

-Porque tú eres la poseedora del elemento de la armonía, Magia. Y es tu deber proteger a Equestria-

-No me pagan lo suficiente por esto-

Con la mentira "plantada". Las ponys salieron a salvar a Equestria.

-¿Y cómo detendremos a Godzilla, Twilight?-

-Con mi nuevo artefacto traído del sexto mundo al que fui-

-¿Fuiste a otros mundos?-

-Si-

-Espero y me cuentes de esos mundos luego-

-Lo hare. Ahora necesitamos reunir a las demás-

En la casa de Twilight, 23 minutos y 46 segundos después…

-Bien ponys, es hora de detener el fiasco que Pinkie Pie causo.-

-Pero es el padre de Gummy. Solo quise darle una fiesta de bienvenida-

-Esa fiesta de bienvenida casi aplasta mis manzanos-

-Y mis vestidos-

-Por poco y aplasta a Ángel-

-Casi se come mi casa pensando que era algodón de azúcar de sabor vainilla-

-Basta ponys. Usando mi nuevo artefacto, sacaremos a Godzilla de Ponyville. Con suerte volverá al océano y dejara de molestarnos-

Twilight presiono un botón y algo gigante apareció.

-Con esto ganaremos, mis queridos ponys.

En las afueras de Ponyville

Godzilla seguía aplastando todo lo que encontraba, entre los aplastados estaba Blueblood.

-Eso duele-

Minutos después, una luz apareció por su retaguardia.

-¡Godzilla!-

Este volteo.

-¡Nosotras te detendremos ignorando por completo la diplomacia porque está sobrevalorada y los que leen esto quieren acción!-

-¿De dónde sacaste esto, Twilight?- pregunto Applejack.

-Lo compre de un mundo al que fui. Estaba de oferta.-

-Wow-

-Empecemos. Actívate. Ponyzord-

Un pony robot gigante comenzó a moverse para enfrentar a Godzilla. Las Mane 6 pilotaban la única forma que tenían para detenerlo.

Se colocó frente al ser orgánico gigante. Dio media vuelta y dio un golpe con sus cascos. Godzilla respondió el ataque y le dio un puñetazo. Un montos de chispas fueron despedidas. Luego cayó al suelo. Durante minutos, la lluvia de chispas bañaron a Ponyville, algunas de ellas dieron en el trasero de algunos ponys.

Aunque dispararon los cañones, pistolas laser, misiles teledirigidos y bombas atómicas, Gdozilla no era vencido.

-Twilight, tu Ponyzord no sirve. Ni siquiera cuando nos fusionamos con 23 ponyzords. Esto es un fiasco. ¿Tienes alguna otra gran y brillante idea?-

-Pues si-

-¿Cuál?-

-Digamos que me aproveche de ciertas ponys, y ahora son el plan B-

-Y, ¿Cuál es el plan B?- pregunto Rarity.

A lo lejos, otro robot venia corriendo. Era del mismo tamaño que el poyzord. Pero este tenía una forma totalmente diferente.

-Oh, ¡es igual al ser diferente que Rarity y yo vimos cuando compre la tela para los vestidos de Rarity!-

-¿Quién maneja o controla esa cosa?-

-Las CMC-

Segundos de silencio después.

-¡¿Qué?!-

Dentro del otro robot.

-CMC, hoy conseguiremos nuestra cutie mark por pilotar robots-

-¡Si!-

Dentro del Ponyzord

-¿Qué mi hermana que?- dijeron Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash al unísono.

-Era lo único que tenía-

El otro robot choco contra Godzilla y lo derribo. Lo tomo e los brazos y comenzó a bailar la quebradita. Piruetas iban y venían, hasta que en una de esas piruetas, se resbalo y cayó una granja de hormigas gigante.

Luego de algunas picaduras, Godzilla salió corriendo mientras era perseguido por hormigas gigantes.

-Hemos salvado a Ponyville-

-¡Sí!- gritaron todas.

De vuelta en Ponyville.

-Ehm… ponys…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Ponyville?-

Creo que la pelea barrio con todo lo que alguna vez existió.

Las ponys del Ponyzord se desmayaron por la impresión, mientras que las CMC se quejaban de no tener cutie mark.

¿Cuál fue el vicio esta vez? Que tener mucha libertad no es buena.

En el mundo de los seres diferentes a los ponys.

-Sunset Shimmer. ¿Qué hiciste ahora?- pregunto Rarity.

-Solo rete a Rainbow Dash a unas carreritas-

-No tengo problema con eso. Pero la próxima vez, que sea en la patineta, porque ahora mismo la directora Celestia las está buscando por estrellar su coche en su oficina-


	8. Ni tan Rapido ni tan Furioso Parte 1

Nuestros vicios nos hacen cambiar, quizás demasiado. En ciertas ocasiones, no nos damos cuenta de aquello que nos rodea. Lo ignoramos, al punto que nos importa un poco lo que otros piensan. Unos dirán que él o ella así son. Otros se alejaran por considerarlo raro y hablaran mal de ello. Pero para quienes también lo comparten y lo viven, es algo normal y divertido. En el momento en el que comienza, muchas cosas cambian.

Sunset Shimmer corría a través de los pasillos de Canterlot High, huyendo de la sub-directora Luna, luego de un incidente no muy bueno.

-¡Sunset Shimmer!, ¡¿Qué es lo que estabas pensando cuando estabas haciendo carreras ilegales en el estacionamiento de la escuela?! ¡Creí que te había reformado!-

-¡Lo juro!, ¡Yo solo estaba como una espectadora más!, ¡No fue mi culpa que Soarin derrapara y chocara contra la oficina de su hermana!-

Sunset tiro una cascara de banana, pero la víctima fue Flash Sentry quien resbalo y salió por una ventana. Viendo la situación divertida, Photo Finish capturo todos los momentos posibles con su cámara. Para escapar mucho más rápido, Sunset tomo el scooter de Scootaloo (quien parece un pollo con ese peinado) y obtuvo una gran ventaja. Luna no se quedó atrás e impresiono a más de uno cuando empezó a hacer park hour a través de la escuela. Y ya que esto era cosa de todos los días, los alumnos grababan lo que sucedía con sus celulares. Estos videos eran los más vistos en la red. De un momento para otro, la pelirroja dejo a un lado el scooter y comenzó a correr.

No importa que tan buena fuera corriendo, al Sub-directora Luna estaba por alcanzarla. Pero, desde hace unos meses, ya no estaba sola. Al subir por las escaleras, estas se hundieron, revelando una compuerta secreta. Sunset cayó y las compuertas volvieron a su lugar. Los pasos de Luna pudieron escucharse mientras subía al siguiente piso.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora Sunset?-

La chica con cabello que parecía de tocino (la verdad si lo parece) miro a su salvadora, que era nada más y nada menos que Applejack.

-¿Applejack?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Solo mira a tu alrededor señorita, que estas en el sótano de la escuela.-

Era cierto, además, no estaba sola. El resto de las chicas estaban sentadas cerca de una mesa, jugando póker.

-Par de reinas- dijo Rainbow Dash- creo que yo gano.-

-Ehm… umm… ¿Rainbow Dash?-

-Sí, Fluttershy-

-Umm… creo que yo tengo… ehm… algo mejor-

Fluttershy mostro las cartas a todas y nadie creyó lo que veían.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Rarity- ¡par de ases!-

-Cómo es esto posible. Fluttershy ni siquiera sabe jugar al póker. Apenas si entiende las reglas- dijo Applejack.

-Yo digo que es suerte de principiante- decía Pinkie Pie

-Creo que debiste pagar por ver, Rainbow Dash- decían entre risitas la pelirroja Sunset.

Luego de lamentos y que Fluttershy tomara todo lo ganado, Applejack le pregunto a Sunset Shimmer la causa por la que se veía agitada.

-La Sub-directora Luna cree que yo fui la causante del choque en la oficina de la directora Celestia. En ese momento solo estaba viendo una carrera más, cuando pasó todo-

-Pero eso ocurrió hace dos meses. Tuvimos suerte de que no nos expulsaran-

Rainbow Dash y Sunset Shimmer casi se convertían en exestudiantes de Canterlot High luego de aquel incidente. Diamond Tiara junto a Silver Spoon, convencieron a algunos chicos y chicas para organizar carreras ilegales. Rainbow participo en una a plena luz del día. Sunset fue su oponente.

-Hey, Rainbow. Aún recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer-

Hace dos meses, en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

-Bien, ¡¿Quién está listo para una carrera?!-

El público reunido grito a más no poder. Desde hace días, las carreras en el estacionamiento se habían vuelto populares. Diamond Tiara era la organizadora mientras su amiga acumulaba las apuestas.

-¡Aquellos que apuesten, recibirán $20 más!-

Sin duda, eran populares. La carrera consistía en dar la vuelta completa a toda la escuela. Primero por las calles alrededor para luego ir a través del estacionamiento. El camino era simple, pero la destreza de los que corrían dependía de ellos para ganar.

Con Rainbow Dash y Sunset Shimmer en el volante, Sweetie Belle se colocó frete a ambos coches. Los motores rugían, Derpy vendía los Muffins, las puestas estaban hechas. Sweetie Belle alzo y bajo su brazo y la carrera comenzó. Rainbow tomo la delantera, pero Sunset se le puso a un lado. La primera vuelta está cerca, así que la deportista derrapo al más puro estilo Fast &Furious. Sunset demostró que también podía e hizo un derrape de lo más alucinante. Pero esto apenas era el inicio.

Giros, derrapes, arrebasar al oponente, casi atropellar a un perro de My Little PetShop que se parece a Twilight eran el pan de cada día. Ambos autos entraron al estacionamiento. Justo en la recta final, Sunset Shimmer Y Rainbow Dash usaron su táctica especial. Las chicas presionaron el botón secreto y el nitro se hizo presente. Las chicas se sujetaron de los volantes, la velocidad llego a más de 140 km/h. los espectadores se hicieron a un lado. Los autos cruzaron la meta, pero olvidaron detenerse. El auto de Rainbow Dash choco en la oficina de Luna y Sunset Shimmer en la de Celestia. Más rápido que la luz, los espectadores huyeron del lugar.

Ya se imaginaran lo que paso después de descubrir los autos dentro de la oficina de cada una.

Volviendo al presente.

-Aún recuerdo cuando la directora Celestia intento ahorcarme. Había destruido su colección de vajilla irlandesa- dijo Rainbow.

-Qué curioso. Por qué Luna no ha dejado de perseguirme todos los días. Me culpa de todos los problemas que aquí suceden.- dijo Sunset.

-¿Qué esperabas?, ¿Qué todos olvidaran lo que le hiciste a esta escuela de la noche a la mañana?- dijo Rarity.

-Lo sé, pero no puede culparme por provocar un incendio en la cocina de la escuela. Sé que causaba daño, pero nunca llegue al punto de siquiera lastimar a alguien. Mucho menos, dañarla físicamente-

-Tienes un buen punto. Pero eso no justifica lo que hiciste durante meses- dijo la vaquera.

-Supongo que intentar cocinar a Philemina, su ave, no fue buena idea-

Sunset se derrumbó sobre el sofá del sótano y pensó en todo lo que había pasado desde que vino a este mundo hasta que una princesa la hizo cambiar.

-Por cierto Sunset, ¿iras a las carreras callejeras esta noche?- dijo Rainbow.

-Rainbow Dash, ¿Aun no has aprendido tu lección?- decía Rarity.

-Ehm… no.

-Jum. Si yo fuera tú, no iría. Solo tendría problemas.-

-No te preocupes señorita de la moda, que Sunset y yo siempre vamos camuflageadas. Nadie sabe quiénes somos ya que las carreras robas por completo la atención de todos.-

-Bien. Pero tengan cuidado, porque otra acción como las anteriores solo harán que las expulsen-

-No te preocupes Rarity, tendremos cuidado.-

Al anochecer, en una fábrica abandonada.

La música se desbordaba por el lugar. Las luces iluminaban las paredes y el techo. Todo antes de organizar la carrera callejera. Los chicos y chicas allí reunidos bailaban al compás de las mezclas de la DJ Vinyl que hacia mover el cuerpo a todos. Pero la reta de un grupo llamado Daft Punk que vino en forma clandestina, hizo las cosas más interesantes.

No sé ustedes, pero esto parece típico escrito de adolescentes. Ser mejor que vayamos al punto central de esto.

Rainbow y Sunset, completamente camuflageadas, estaban fuera de la fábrica viendo los autos de quienes participarían esta noche. Cada uno demostraba de lo que estaba hecho, pero solo una carrera haría ver a los otros quien era el mejor.

Rainbow se sentía emocionada por quienes serían los primeros en correr. Sunset solo veía alrededor por si reconocía a alguien y ese alguien a ellas, por seguridad propia.

-¿Tu qué crees Sunset?-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-¿Crees que ellos se presenten esta noche?-

-¿Te refieres a los mejores corredores del lugar? Creo que es posible-

23 minutos después…

Un auto blanco y negro apareció en el lugar. Cada auto tenía los vidrios polarizados por lo que su interior era un misterio. Al igual que el piloto de cada auto. Al bajar sus ocupantes, estos tenían sus rostros cubiertos con una máscara con un cráneo dibujado. Estos participarían en la carrera principal esta noche.

-Rainbow, Rainbow. Son ellos, son ellos-

-Sí, ya los vi-

Eran los cráneos blancos. Los corredores más veloces del lugar. Nadie podía vencerlos.

-Rainbow, me gustaría correr contra ellos-

-Y, ¿Por qué no lo hacemos?-

-No tenemos nuestros autos aquí-

-En realidad…-

La chica multicolor presiono un botón y los sonidos de alarma sonaron. Sus autos estaban estacionados cerca de allí.

-Vaya, estas preparada-

-Lo sé. Soy genial-

De alguna forma u otra, consiguieron correr contra los cráneos blancos. Ya en la pista, los cuatro participantes estaban listos para correr. Quien daría inicio a la carrera seria Scootaloo, quien se infiltraba en las fiestas para divertirse con Vinyl. Cuando dio el arranque, los cráneos blancos se adelantaron. Rainbow y Sunset no se quedarían atrás. A lo largo y ancho de las calles, cada auto chocaba contra el otro, buscando a toda costa la victoria.

Pero no contaron con que la policía aparecería.

-¡Ustedes los de los arrancones!, ¡Oríllense a la orilla!-

Por supuesto que no se detendrían, así que aplicaron el nitro y desaparecieron entre las calles.

-¡CONDENADOS CAFRES!, ¡UN DIA LOS ARRESTARE!-

Volviendo a lo importante, la carrera obvio.

Sunset y Rainbow se comunicaban por un walkie-tookie.

-Rainbow, nos ganaran-

-Tranquila, tengo un plan. Solo sígueme por detrás-

Los cuatro autos entraron a un muelle abandonado. El plan de Rainbow Dash era cruzar por un hangar que daba a un atajo. Esto les daría una victoria segura. Al hacerlo, vieron como los cráneos blancos se quedaban atrás. Mientras disfrutaban de su aparente victoria, vieron cómo eran detenidos por la policía. Rainbow y Sunset veían lo que sucedía.

-Sunset, tenemos que ir por ellas-

-¡Estás loca!, ¡Prefiero estar castigada en la escuela a estar en la cárcel! ¡Además aun le debo $459 a Rarity por romper sus vestidos!-

-¡Si las dejamos allí serán arrestadas!, ¡no podemos hacerlo! Espera, ¡¿los vestidos de Rarity que?!-

-¡Espero que tengas un buen plan! ¡Y olvida lo que dije!-

Las dos chicas arrancaron hacia el suceso. Al llegar, Rainbow y Sunset se pusieron una máscara extra (una de payaso) y sacaron un cañón de la cajuela.

-¡Sonrían al cañón!-

Este disparo y una telaraña atrapo a los policías. Otros fueron vestidos con trajes de payaso, unos más los dejaron en traje de baño. Otros fueron con vertidos al sexo opuesto.

-Pinkie siempre tiene buenas ideas- dijo Rainbow.

-Tienes razón- decía Sunset.

Todos ellos amanecerían colgados de un poste y con un trauma severo de por vida. Todo gracias a una chica de cabello esponjado muy loquilla.

-¡Rápido!, ¡Suban a sus autos y síganos!-

Los cráneos blancos siguieron a Rainbow y Sunset y entraron al basurero de la ciudad. Ya fuera del auto. Rainbow se jactaba de haber logrado salvar a los mejores corredores del lugar.

-Por lo visto, necesitaron una pequeña ayudadita, ¿no lo creen?-

-Tienes razón, amiga. Tienes razón-

Los cráneos blancos solo miraban mientras suspiran lentamente. Sunset se acercó a uno de ellos. Y los miro detenidamente. Comenzó a caminar a su alrededor y noto un mechón de cabello que se salía de su vestimenta. Sunset lo reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Director Celestia?- miro al otro presente- ¿Sub-directora Luna?-

Ambos se tensaron al escuchar a Sunset decir eso.

Rainbow los miro mejor y abrió su boca al punto de hacer un cráter en el suelo. Sunset apunto a los cráneos blancos.

-¡Ustedes se la pasan castigándome porque rompo las reglas de la escuela cuando ustedes rompen las leyes impuestas por un montón de perezosos con sueldos más grandes que los suyos!-

¿Qué demonios? Se me salió la crítica más mainstream de todas.

-¡Rainbow!, ¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡Son las dirigentes de la escuela, y rompen la ley!-

-¡Y no solo eso!, ¡Las he visto jugar todo el tiempo!, ¡Ni siquiera hacen su trabajo por estar en la red social con letra "F" y por jugar videojuegos! ¡Quítense las máscaras porque sabemos quiénes son!-

Sin tener más remedio, las máscaras cayeron y los rostros de quienes conocían se iluminaron.

-Hermana, te dije que esta no sería nuestra noche-

-Cállate Luna, que tenemos que salir de este problema. ¿Qué les parece si dejamos esto aquí a cada quien vuelve a su casa?-

Sunset tomo una fotografía a Celestia y Luna, lo que las impacto.

-Veamos que dicen en la escuela cuando vean esto-

Las hermanas tragaron saliva.

-Aunque quizás, quieran ayudarnos para que esto desaparezca-

La sonrisa característica de Sunset Shimmer había vuelto.

Días después, en un lugar no muy lejano…

-Brian, creo que tenemos competencia-

-Entonces será mejor que nos preparemos, Dominic-


	9. Ni tan Rapido ni tan Furioso Parte 2

Para no hacerlo tan largo, debemos controlarnos a veces. Pero hay que hacerlo en serio. En serio. Y no tener el pie pesado, que luego, ya no nos volverán a ver vivos. A veces. Al menos el 59% de las veces.

Nueva York, 23:33 Horas

-Bienvenidos competidores al Arrancón del Mes. En esta carrera, se decidirá quienes son los merecedores del premio de los 40 millones de dólares. Prepárense.-

-Algo me dice que esto será más difícil de lo que creíamos-

-Tranquila Sunset Shimmer, tu amiga Rainbow Dash y junto a nuestras nuevas compañeras nos haremos con el premio-

-No lo sé, hermana. Me siento manipulada-

-Yo también siento lo mismo, Luna. Pero era esto o que nos destituyeran de nuestros cargos. Perderíamos muchas cosas.-

-En especial los videojuegos, no los olvides. Los videojuegos.-

-Y el café recién hecho por las mañanas. Tampoco lo dejes a un lado.-

-¡Competidores, a la línea de salida!-

-Bien chicas- decía Rainbow- hay que ser rápidas y temerarias. Ya que según las reglas de esta carrera, es que no hay reglas. Todo vale, hasta chocar el auto del oponente y mandarlo al vacío.-

-No estas exagerando, estudiante- decía Celestia.

-No en realidad. Según supe, el 79% de los participantes de la carrera pasada no llegaron a la mitad del recorrido. Sé que es mortal, pero el dinero será beneficioso para las cuatro. 10 millones para cada una.-

Al parecer Rainbow desea nuevo equipo deportivo que la princesa no puede darle debido a que se lo gasto en puntos para jugar online.

-Siento que nos ira mal apenas comencemos la carrera. Los demás participantes se ven rudos- dijo Luna.

En la línea de meta estaban Mario y Luigi en go-karts al igual que Crash Bandicot. Cercano a ellos, el Capitán América con su moto bélicamente modificada. Mismamente. Ghost Rider, Batman en Batimovil. También estaba Spider-man con una bicicleta a motor. Wolwerine se hallaba listo en su Harley-Davidson y con su escopeta estaba Terminator.

Algo me dice que algo explosivo sucederá. Si los Transformers también están compitiendo, por supuesto que sucederá.

-¡Competidores!, ¡La carrera está por empezar!, ¡La línea de meta esta en los ángeles!, ¡Buena suerte!-

Todos estaban listos para el arrancón del mes. Los motores rugían, el fuego salía de los mofles. Esto se ponía bueno.

-En sus marcas…-

Rainbow sujetaba el volante con fuerza. Sunset respiraba lentamente.

-Listos…-

Celestia y Luna apretaron sus dientes.

-¡Fuera!-

Apenas lo dijo, una enorme explosión mando a volar a todos los competidores.

-¡Sabia que no era buena idea registrar a los transformes!, ¡Siempre explotan todo!-

La explosión se pudo ver en toda la ciudad. Hasta formo una gran "V". ¿Acaso será de victoria? ¿Acaso cierto grupo de personas que hackean la red está involucrada para ganar una tajada millonaria del premio? Quién sabe.

Ya en el suelo, el equipo de Rainbow Dash estaba en camino a Los Ángeles. Desconocían en qué lugar estaban en la competencia.

-Rainbow, espero que tengas un buen plan.- dijo Sunset.

-Por supuesto que lo tengo. ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-¡Porque tengo a Mario detrás de mí!-

En efecto, Mario el fontanero estaba detrás de Sunset Shimmer.

-Mario, ¿Qué esperas? Dispara el Koopa morado-

-No me apresures Luigi. Que tengo que hacerlo con precisión-

Esto se va a poner feo.

-¡Sunset!, ¡Muévete en zigzag!- grito Celestia.

Mario apunto y disparo. Con suerte, Sunset lo esquivo. Pero este le dio a nada más y nada menos que a la furgoneta de Scooby-Doo.

-Shaggy, ¿Por qué estamos girando en el aire a 36 metros de altura?-

-¡Daphne!, ¡Que le pusiste a estas Scooby galletas!-

Lo último que se vio de ellos era como caían en un callejón oscuro para luego, ver una llamarada espectacular. Mientras tanto, las chicas ya habían salido de la ciudad.

En alguna central de seguridad…

-Agente Hobbs, Robocop. Han vuelto-

-¿El arrancón del mes? No me interesa-

-O ´Conner y Toretto están compitiendo. Incluyendo a los cráneos blancos.-

Rápidamente subió a su tanque 4x4 y salió en su búsqueda. Robocop en una moto siguiendo a Hobbs.

295 kilómetros lejos de Nueva York…

-Nada mal equipo. Hasta ahora hemos logrado deshacernos del Rayo McQueen, el auto increíble que tenía voz propia, de Michael Schummacker y Neo con su popular Matrix. Creo que podemos ganar esto-

Rainbow Dash estaba optimista y entusiasmada. Pero hay que tener cuidado cuando crees que estas ganando. Detrás de ellas apareció un trio que no les gusto.

-Celestia, hermana. Dime que los estás viendo.-

-Más claro que el agua.-

Capitán América, Wolwerine y Ghost Rider estaban alcanzándolas.

-¡Por los zapatos deportivos de tenis de mi abuela que gano el Wimbledon!, ¡estos tipos quieren superarnos! ¡Activen el arma secreta!- grito Luna.

Celestia desplego un gran cañón, pero este fallo al disparar. Ghost Rider salto y cayó en el coche de Luna. Se colocó frente a ella y dijo:

-Mírame a los ojos-

Cuando vio sus acciones, noto que esta se había pasado la vida jugando videojuegos y yendo a la escuela.

-¿Dónde están tus pecados? ¿Tus malas acciones?-

-Ehm… sufrí un ataque de amnesia y por eso no los recuerdo. Pero más importante… ¡Bájate de mi auto!-

Luna giro el volante de un lado a otro y el vengador fantasma cayo al asfalto. Este se levantó y alzo la mano.

-¡Yo sé que tu…-

Meteoro pasó por encima de él, aplastándolo y dejándolo como una hoja de papel.

-Creo que hemos aplastado a alguien, Trixie-

-Debió ser tu imaginación, Meteoro-

-Eso dices cuando yo te digo que Chispita y Chito se infiltran en la cajuela del coche-

Y como iba escribie… ¡la novia de Meteoro se llama Trixie! ¡El mundo es muy pequeño!

Mientras tanto, Rainbow luchaba contra el Capitán América, quien no dejaba de lanzarle el escudo.

-¡Estas viejo para eso aunque no lo aparentes!-

-¡Lo siento jovencita!, ¡Pero nunca se es viejo para la diversión!-

-Estúpido anciano- murmuro la chica azul-

Para que no la siguiera molestando, Sunset choco al capitán, quien a su vez choco contra Wolwerine.

-¡Rainbow!, ¡es Hora del Sándwich!-

-¡Adelante!-

Las chicas se colocaron lado a lado de los dos motociclistas, comenzando a aprisionarlos. Ambos hombres frenaron sus motocicletas, pero Luna y Celestia tenían una sorpresa. Ambas habían alistado una rampa, causando que cayeran de espaldas luego de subirla.

Mientras se alejaban las chicas, los dos superhéroes se levantaron y miraron los cuatro autos.

-Esas chicas son buenas- dijo el capitán.

-Les invitare una copa luego- decía Wolwerine.

Segundos después, salieron disparados varios centros de metros. Todo gracias a Lola la trailera.

-Chale, creo que ya me lleve a dos pa´l panteón. Ser mejor que me mueva-

En alguna parte de Chicago…

-¡Ganaremos esta carrera, cariño!- gritaba el Joker manejando un tráiler-

-Es cierto, cariño, es cierto- decía Trixie (la de piel azul por supuesto)

-Pero más importante, ¿Dónde está Batsy? Nada es divertido sin él. Agregando el hecho de que adoro este trabajo, lo adoro-

Detrás del Joker, apareció Batman en el Batimovil. El Joker saco un megáfono y dijo:

-Hermoso tanque, Batsy. ¿Acaso no tendrás más cosas parecidas? Quizás, batiboomerangs, batiaperitivos, batisalchichas. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Derríbenlo chicos-

Todos sus secuaces dispararon el arsenal completo, haciendo que el Batimovil explotara.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Ahora, los 40 millones serán míos.-

-No te olvides de mí, Joker-

-Por supuesto que no, querida-

Pero no conto con que Batman tenía una Batimoto.

-Batsy, Batsy, Batsy. Al parecer sabes cómo entretenerme. ¡Vuelvan a derribarlos chicos!-

Nuevamente, Batman caía gracias a los secuaces.

-Sin duda, Batsy no volverá. Aunque ya comienzo a extrañarlo-

-Ciertamente. Él sabe cómo divertirnos-

El sonido de un helicóptero capto la atención de ambos.

-Trixie, querida. ¿Cuándo llamaste a un helicóptero?-

-La gran y poderosa Trixie… no hizo eso-

-¿Qué?-

Ambos sacaron sus cabezas y vieron a algo similar a un helicóptero.

-¡La gran y poderosa Trixie, exige saber que rayos es eso!-

El pseudo-helicoptero comenzó a disparar al tráiler. Este se tambaleaba d n lado a otro. Hasta que un certero disparo desde atrás lo hizo dar un salto de 180 grados hacia adelante. Esto los dejo de cabeza al caer-

-Ese Batsy arruina todo-

-La gran y poderosa Trixie se ha roto las uñas. Necesito una manicure querido-

-La tendrás después de que me deshaga de Batman-

-Llevas años diciendo eso. En lo que a mí respecta, has fallado como villano-

Uff. Eso dolio.

-Pero Trixie no puede ser arrestada aun. Así que, nos vemos cuando escapes de prisión. Adiós-

-Sabía que tenía que quedarme con Harley-

En alguna parte, al sur de Chicago. Más o menos 347 kms…

-Con estos ya son 48- decía un hombre con barba de chivo.

-Pero no son los que buscamos-

Por supuesto que no. Después de todo, Crash Bandicot es un zorro y Bugs Bunny un conejo. Los que buscan son humanos.

-Aunque creo que ya sé dónde estarán. Sígueme-

Ambos partieron hacia un misterioso destino, dejando atrás una ola de destrucción.

Si es que se le puede llamar así. Pues había cerca de 46 cráteres, un montón de cartuchos usados, pistolas desperdigadas, Mickey mouse y pato Donald amarrados en compañía del chupacabras. Bueno. Creo que esto es lo cotidiano. Pero, ¿el halcón milenario partido a la mitad que tiene que ver con todo esto?

Muchos kilómetros después, en alguna gasolinera…

-Ñom Ñom, estos tacos de Taco Bell están deliciosos- dijo Rainbow.

-Esos no son tacos, deberías ir a México como yo- dijo Sunset.

-Para ti es fácil. Solo cruzas un portal y en un segundo estas allí-

-Suficiente niñas, que hay una carrera que ganar-dijo Celestia.

-Creo que eso se va a poner más difícil- decía Luna.

En una laptop, vieron como sus autos eran objetivos del FBI, y los agentes Hobbs y Robocop las perseguían.

-Justo cuando creía que ganaríamos- murmuro Rainbow.

Luna busco una ruta que les diera la ventaja, al parecer la encontró.

-Si queremos adelantarnos a todos los demás competidores, tendremos que cruzar el sendero de la noche.-

-¿El sendero de la noche?- dijeron las tres al unísono.

-Si. Tiene ese nombre debido a que solo aparece obviamente durante la noche. Está a 249 kms de aquí. Si logramos cruzar todos sus obstáculos, estaremos a solo 600 kms de la meta. Es pan comido.-

-Díselo a estas dos jovencitas que ahora mismo, están modificando ilegalmente sus automóviles- decía Celestia quien las miraba atentamente.

-Bien, Sunset Shimmer. Coloca la Tommy Gun aquí, justo al lado de la ametralladora Gatlin. La bazooka ira al lado del lanzagranadas y el AK-47. Agrégale na porción de granadas y…-

-Yo creo que son optimistas, Celestia.-

-Yo creo que conocen a alguien que está en malos pasos, Luna.-

Luego de muchas modificaciones (las hermanas no se quedaron atrás) las cuatro partieron al lugar en donde aparecería el sendero de la noche. Este último, estaba en un túnel abandonado, repleto de grafitis y mucha basura.

-Esta me recuerda a mi primera carrera- decía Rainbow-mientras huía de la policía después de haberla ganado, mi auto choco contra un cumulo de basura. Este se vino abajo y oculto el coche. Creía que me atraparían, pero gracias a esos desechos logre evadirlos.-

-Tuviste un golpe de suerte- dijo Celestia- ojala me hubiera pasado algo similar a ti.-

-¿Por qué lo dice, Celestia?- preguntaba Sunset.

-A mí me arrestaron por participar en carreras ilegales a mitad de la carretera. Si hubiera instalado el nitro aquella noche, sin duda habría escapado.-

-Lo siento hermana. Creía que era el gas para cocinar. Aunque gracias a esto, pude hacer pato a la horchata.-

-Cállate Luna.-

-Tranquila hermana, que hemos llegado-

Frente a ella estaba una gran compuerta, a su lado un cartel que decía que para acceder había que decir la clave secreta.

-Veamos de lo que eres capaz, hermanita- Celestia arqueo una ceja para molestarla.

Luna solo la ignoro, tomo aire y se preparó decir la clave secreta. La puerta comenzó a temblar y esta hablo.

-Hola- dijo la puerta.

-Píquese la cola- dijo Luna

-Come torta-

-Con tu hermana la gordota.-

-Respuesta correcta. Puede parar.-

Celestia no creía lo que acababa de pasar. Luna sonreía para sí misma mientras las dos estudiantes se partían de la risa. Al entrar al sendero de la noche, vieron que este era muy colorido y muy diferente a como creían que era.

Primero, vieron como Jim Carrey perseguía a una paloma porque esta valía 500 mil dólares de recompensa. Detrás de él, iba Tarzan colgado de lianas al mismo tiempo que Luke Skywalker usaba la fuerza para correr más rápido. Después vieron a Don Quijote de la Mancha seguido de Sancho Panza, a su lado iba Eren Jaeger y Mikasa Ackerman mientras el titán colosal hacía de las suyas.

-No se chicas, creo que esto es más raro de lo normal- dijo Rainbow.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué puede ser más raro que encontrarte a una versión de ti con manos?-

Rainbow la adolescente vio a Rainbow la pony en el asiento del copiloto. Esto se volvía más raro cada día.

-Sunset, creo que un pony me está hablando-

-¿Es de piel azul como tú?-

-Si-

-¿Puedes pasarle el comunicador? Quiero decirle algo-

-Hola, Rainbow Dash. ¿Qué tal le va a Twilight en Equestria?-

-Está bien. Lo de siempre.-

-No me digas. Otra vez apareció un villano y casi resulta ganador-

-Si.-

-¿Y por qué siempre las envía a ustedes y no a Celestia?-

-Es que es tan perezosa que ni los platos lava. Solo levanta y baja el sol todos los días. Descubrimos hace poco que, junto a Luna, se la ha pasado jugando videojuegos desde hace tiempo.-

-Es curioso-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque conozco a dos ancianas iguales-

-Entonces las de ese mundo…-

-Si-

-Pero nadie es más genial que Rainbow Dash. La pony, por supuesto-

Eso hizo enojar a la Rainbow adolescente, quien le arrebato el comunicador.

-Bien mi estimado pony azul, será mejor que regreses por donde viniste-

-De acuerdo. Pero yo puedo hacer algo que tú no-

-¿Qué?-

-Puedo volar. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

La Rainbow adolescente estallo de ira y acelero a fondo.

-Salgamos de aquí antes de que decida salir del coche y matar a todos-

A velocidad máxima, las cuatro salieron del sendero de la noche. Estaban exactamente a 600 kms de la meta: Los Ángeles.

-Siento que alguien podría tomar la delantera ahora mismo.- dijo Sunset.

Lo primero que dijo, lo primero que pasa. O´Conner y Toretto se les adelantan. Pero no estaban solos. El agente Hobbs y Robocop iban detrás. Durante el camino se les habían unido Master Chief y el Inquisidor.

-Fue muy fácil- dijo el alíen.

-Vamos chicas, hay una carrera que ganar. La meta es el autódromo de L.A.-

-Durante el camino, el Inquisidor disparaba desde el warthog, pero Rainbow usaba las Gatlin. Master Chief lanzaba granadas que Toretto hacia explotar en el aire con su escopeta, pero no contaron con que Terminator apareciera siendo perseguido por el T-1000 en un tráiler.

-Volveré- dijo Terminator.

-¡Ya volviste lo suficiente!- grito Sunset.

El agente Hobbs chocaba su tanque contra O´Conner, pero Celestia le ayudo disparando a los neumáticos haciendo que disminuyera la velocidad. De la nada, apareció Smith, quien salto al cofre del tanque de Hobbs y lo aplasto para volver a saltar y caer al lado del T-1000.

-Estas demasiado limpio para manejar un vehículo al borde de la destrucción-

El T-1000 se molestó por eso y dirigió el tráiler hacia una columna de concreto.

-Esto va a doler-

Una llamarada ilumino el cielo. Y de paso se formó una sonrisa macabra.

De algún modo u otro, el agente Hobbs termino incrustado en un museo de momias y allí conoció al rey escorpión.

-Qué curioso, se parece a mí-

Y Robocop conoció de primera mano lo que es ser convertido a humano de nuevo, gracias al hada madrina. Con ayuda de Pinocho.

-Soy humano de nuevo-

Pero un gato montés apareció y se lo devoro.

-Rainbow, ¿Por qué creo que estoy viendo a CJ de un videojuego que conozco?-

-Debe ser tu imaginación Sunset-

-Pero trae una Bazooka-

-¡TU IMAGINACION DIJE!-

Sunset, Rainbow, Celestia, Luna, Toretto, O´Conner y Terminator se detuvieron en un semáforo. Sorprendentemente apareció el Delorean con el Doc y Marty adentro.

-Yo corría aquí en mis años de escuela. El paso del tren esta exactamente a un cuarto de milla. Cuando el semáforo cambie a verde lo intentare-

Todos lo escucharon y arrancaron los motores. Al otro lado del paso del tren estaba la meta. Los neumáticos echaban humo. Y el verde apareció.

Los motores a toda potencia. La ansiedad de ganar, Sunset comiendo un burrito y Toretto peinándose la peluca. La respiración se hacía más pesada. La meta estaba tan cerca y tan lejos. El sonido del tren. Este se acercaba. La corneta anunciaba su aparición. Todos pisaban a fondo. El nitro recorría cada centímetro cubico del automóvil. El motor estaba al límite. El pelón con peluca y el rubio se adelantaron pero las cuatro chicas activaron el nitro y se pusieron lado a lado. Terminator no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo usando tecnología del futuro. El Delorean comenzó a sacar chispas.

Estaban a metros del paso del tren, este último estaba a la vista. Acelerando a fondo, cerraron los ojos, esperando lo mejor. Los ocho saltaron a tiempo y el tren no los golpeo, pero el Delorean se les adelanto.

-¡El premio es nuestro Marty!-

-¡Lo logramos Doc!-

Pero el condensador de flujo se activó y los mando al futuro, perdiendo automáticamente. Terminator derrapo la moto y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Se levantó como si nada.

-Volveré-

Celestia y Luna sufrieron la muerte del motor y se quedaron atrás. Sunset choco a O´Conner, llevándoselo directo al rio. Rainbow peleaba contra Toretto por el premio. Ambos autos chocaban, salían chispas como los power rangers y mucho aceite se derramaba. En un ágil movimiento, Rainbow choco la parte trasera del vehículo de Toretto, haciéndolo girar. Esto fue aprovechado por la chica quien cruzo la meta.

-¡EL PREMIO ES MIO!-

Pero debido a que la policía las perseguía, Rainbow tomo las maletas con el dinero, Celestia y Luna explotaron sus coches mientras Sunset se las llevaba.

-No es tan mala corredora- dijo Toretto quien fue arrestado con O´Conner y metido a la cárcel por manejar como cafre.

Días después en Canterlot High…

-¿Qué harán con sus millones?- pregunto Rainbow.

-Yo me iré de viaje- dijo Sunset.

-Yo quiero más videojuegos- dijo Luna.

-Y yo más ropa- dijo Celestia.

-¿pero que harás con tus millones, Rainbow?- dijo la de cabellera de tocino.

-Creo que le pagare unas clases de deportes al pollo-

-¿Que pollo?- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Días después…

-¡Vamos pollo, sé que puedes hacer eso y más!-

-¡Que no soy un pollo, soy Scootaloo!-

-¡Lo que tú digas!, ¡sigue moviéndote!-

Cual fue el vicio esta vez. Quién sabe. Lo olvide mientras escribía y me da flojera pensar en una ahora ¿qué piensan ustedes que fue el vicio?


	10. Amores ponies Parte 1

A veces, resolver problemas conlleva a más problemas de lo que uno imagina. Encontrar la solución es un problema más. Aunque suene redundante, es posible y real. Muchas veces nos enfocamos tanto en el problema, que olvidamos una forma de encontrar una solución. Aunque, en ciertas ocasiones, resolverlos pueden ser una odisea.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-

Tres potrancas lloraban a cantaros luego de enterarse de lo ocurrido a sus hermanas mayores.

-¡Le dije que nunca lo hiciera!, ¡Pero la tonta de Applejack nunca me escucho! ¡Ella y su vicio de retar a Rainbow Dash!-

-¡Cállate, Applebloom! ¡Rainbow Dash es genial y tenía derecho a retar a quien quisiera cuando le diera la regalada gana!-

-¡Pero que tenía que ver Rarity en todo esto! ¡Ella nunca aceptaría este tipo de retos! ¡¿Por qué?!-

Así es, mis queridos lectores. Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Applejack estaban en el hospital. Y nada más y nada menos que en coma… junto a sus otras tres amigas.

De la nada, entran por la ventana la Princesa Celestia y Luna. Detrás de ellas iban Cadence y Shining Armor. Por la puerta entran Twilight Velvet y Night Light junto a Big Mac y Zecora.

-¡¿Qué rayos e ha pasado a mi hermana?!- grito Shining Armor.

-¡SI!, ¡¿Qué le ha pasado a nuestra hija y a las demás?!- dijo Velvet.

Nuevamente por la puerta, entra un doctor en bata y con barba, usando un bastón. Mira a su alrededor y dice:

-Wow, creí que el velorio seria en otra parte. Supongo que mi trabajo termina aquí.-

-Doctor, necesitamos su ayuda-

-Que sea rápido, que la lucha de yeguas en lodo comienza en 20 minutos.-

El doctor comienza a revisar a cada una de las Mane 6. Toma el reporte médico de cada una y lee lo escrito.

-Aquí dice que cayeron en coma luego de una intoxicación por pasteles llenos de azúcar. En mis tiempos los niños aguantaban más que estas yeguas y de paso, se metían 30 pasteles más a la boca. Aunque el espectáculo de vómitos es y será inolvidable. ¿Alguien aquí sabe cómo comenzó todo esto? Necesito que me lo digan para sacarlas devolverlas a la miseria de vida que tienen.-

Todos miran al doctor con enojo.

-¿Por qué nos habla así doctor?- dijo Cadence.

-Por qué me sorprende que las princesas, con su infinita sabiduría y poder no puedan sacar del coma a estas yeguas temerarias-

Eso indigno a las tres princesas.

-Escúcheme, doctor- dijo Luna- nosotras…-

-Shhhhhhhhhh- dijo el doctor que usaba un aparato al que le había puesto un líquido cristalino pegajoso.

-Esta yegua tiene un parasito-

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Así es, un parasito, como yo lo veo.-

-¿Qué tipo de parasito doctor?- dijo Night Light.

-Uno que crecerá con los meses, aumentara en proporción y peso. Tendrá una larga vida, incluso le tendrán que poner un nombre para identificarlo. No se preocupen, incluso ustedes lo adoraran. Le harán regalos y desearan que sea suyo.-

Las CMC no entendían nada, igual que los demás.

-Déjese de tanto rodeo. ¿Qué parasito es doctor?- dio Twilight Velvet.

-Uno que tendrá vida propia, hablara y se moverá libremente. Una vez que alcance una edad en particular, se rebelara y para estupideces. Al igual que los presentes. Y las pequeñas potrancas que vemos aquí, aunque espero que a ellas no les afecte el parasito a una edad más corta.-

-¿A nosotras también no afectara ese parasito doctor?- dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Así es mi pequeña unicornio- la alza con sus cascos- esto solo afecta a las yeguas. Ninguna se puede librar de este parasito. Ninguna.-

Esto espanta a todas las yeguas, incluso a Zecora.

-Sea directo, doctor. ¿De qué parasito estamos hablando?- dijo Big Mac encolerizado.

-Que estas 6 yeguas están embarazadas-

Silencio dramático. Derpy vuela a lo lejos mientras lleva cartas y muffins. Bon Bon y Lyra miran el paisaje. Discord está cantando el mariachi loco.

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-

-Es la segunda vez que gritan así-

-¿Desde cuándo doctor?- Shining se estiraba la melena.

-¡Pu… ma... la que me pari… la que me pari…!- gritaba Night Light.

-¡Esto es una grandísima mier…!- grito Celestia.

-¡Que me coj… una mula si esto es verdad! ¡Me importa una caraj… si Shining me descubre!- gritaba Cadence.

-Tranquilos mis estimados ponies- decía el doctor- ha habido una confusión. Al parecer, alguien olvido borrar la grabación de los últimos ultrasonidos de esta máquina.

Todos suspiraron al escuchar eso.

-Es una pena, yo quería ser el padrino de estos potros y potrancas.-

-Enfoquémonos en el tema principal. ¿Cómo podemos sacarlos del coma?- dijo Luna.

-Dos opciones- dijo el doc- una es esperar hasta que despierten. Algo que durara horas, días, meses incluso años.-

-¿Y la segunda?- dijo Scootaloo-

-La segunda, mi pequeña potranca, es entrar a sus sueños y despertarlas a la fuerza-

-Entonces eso será fácil- decía Luna.

-Tal vez princesa, tal vez. Pero se necesita algo más que estar dormido para despertarlas. Si ustedes duermen como normalmente lo hacen, despertaran a la más mínima sensación de daño en el sueño. Como un golpe o una caída. O que una yegua te meta algo por detrás y extrañamente te guste. Algo así.-

Todos se miraron entre sí.

-Lo que ustedes necesitan, es utilizar la maleta.-

-¿Y de qué trata esa maleta?- dijo Cadence.

-Simple. Esta maleta contiene un dispositivo que les permitirá entrar a los sueños de las 6 yeguas mediante la inyección de morfina. Se sentirán igual que en el cielo, solo que no despertaran de golpe al primer daño que sientan. Pero se sentirán como en el cielo- suspiraba el doc.

-¿Por qué siento que se burla de mí, hermana?—dijo Luna.

-No lo sé. Pero cuando todo esto termine, me asegurare de que no sea doctor un día más-

39 minutos después…

Todos, incluyendo las Mane 6 estaban conectados a la maleta, listos para ser enviados al mundo de los sueños.

-Bien mis ponies, la maleta les inyectara morfina que tendrá efecto por diez horas. Hasta entonces, tendrán un montón de tiempo para encontrar a sus yeguas comelonas.-

Todos inhalaron y exhalaron. Luego lo hicieron de nuevo.

-Sabían que cada vez que suspiran, un poco de su felicidad se escapa- dijo el doc- aunque eso no importa ahora. Iniciamos en tres… dos… uno…-

El doc presiono el botón y todos cayeron dormidos.

Cuando todos los ponies participantes abrieron los ojos, dudaron de si estaban dormidos.

-¿Por qué estamos en el palacio de Canterlot?- dijo Luna.

Pero lo que vieron a continuación, los dejo en shock.

-¡¿Qué mier… parada de Pino Suarez y Doblado en cruce con Debora Meltrozo en intersección con Rosa Melfierro es esto?!-


	11. Amores Ponies Parte 2

Continuando con lo ocurrido en el capítulo anterior…. Aunque como siempre, todo está más loco que nunca. Y cada vez más explícito. Más o menos.

Todos y cada uno de los que se ofrecieron para despertar a las Mane 6 estaban cayendo en un pozo sin fondo. De la nada, apareció el hombre araña.

-Santas arañas, debo dejar la piedra ahora mismo.

Mientras caían, vieron una sección de imágenes que no pudieron comprender. Tenían audio además.

-Y el ganador del premio es… Woody Allen. Lo sentimos mucho, Di Caprio.

El sujeto Di Caprio se levantó y se fue de la sala.

-Al menos tengo el diamante de sangre y mucho más dinero que él. Y soy más joven además. Jajajajajajajajaaja

-Eso fue lo más raro que he visto en mi vida, solo después de ver como Celestia devoraba pasteles como una loca- decía Discord, quien comía un hot dog con una hamburguesa, malteada de fresa junto a Lyra quien festejaba que los humanos existían.

-¿Y tú como entraste aquí?, Y deja de burlarte de mí, tenía hambre.

-Oh, Celestia. No niegues que mi manjar de pastelillos encanto tu paladar- se transforma en un cupcake- aunque no puedes negar que ahora mismo soy apetitoso.

Lectores, ¿Soy yo o el ship de Discord con Celestia tiene muchas posibilidades de… Ustedes entienden.

Celestia devoro a Discord, pero este ser siempre tiene un as bajo la manga.

-Oh si, con la lengua. Más a la izquierda. Saboréame, que tengo relleno cremosito.

Los demás ponys solo escuchaban con sus ojos abiertos. Luego miraron a las CMC quienes tomaban nota de lo que sucedía.

-Bien, Si anoto esto aquí y esto allá, Applebloom y Scootaloo deberían ser capaces de hacer lo mismo que Celestia.

-Cierto, Sweetie Belle, asi obtendremos nuestras cutie marks por devorar seres mitológicos.

-Silencio, Scootaloo. Tengo algunas ideas que agregar a la lista.

Esto va más allá de lo que cualquier pony creería que las CMC llegarían. ¿No?

-Oh, Celestia. Oh, sí. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh. Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh.

Discord llego al punto. Si, ese punto que están pensando. Exacto, aja. Ese punto. Estúpido Discord. Es genial.

-Demonios, Hermana. Solo escúpelo.

Celestia lo hizo, escupiendo algo completamente irreconocible. Instantes después, Luna lo hechizo y pisoteo.

-Saboréalo, Discord. Es edición limitada.

-Ooooooooooooooooooo siiiii, más a la derecha, más a la izquierda. Más fuerte, más fuerte.

Discord es un M. debe serlo. Después de todo, fue una estatua por mucho tiempo. Le gustaba ver como sufrían otros ponys. Supongo que cambió de idea luego de…

-Apunta eso, Applebloom.

-Sí, ¿Qué esperas?-

-Calma, calma, chicas, que lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo.

Después del alboroto, las ponys se desperdigaron debido a que fueron absorbidos por portales marca gelatina.

Celestia, Luna y Cadence cayeron en un mundo de nieve.

-Muy bien, ¿Dónde está Celestia?

-Sí, ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

-Aquí estoy.

Luna y Cadence miraron por todos lados, pero no la veían.

-¡Aquí estoy!

Una vez más miraron a su alrededor pero no podían verla.

-En serio, hermana. La nieve es tan blanca como tú. Me recuerda que a Rarity le dicen la princesa de los malvaviscos, tú serias la reina.

-Es cierto, tía. Serias una gran reina.

Luna y Cadence cayeron al suelo, saboreando la nieve. Celestia casi les partía el cráneo.

-Díganme. ¿Ahora si pueden verme?

El chichón que sobresalía de ambas le decían que "si".

Después de levantarse y ponerse algo de nieve para bajar la hinchazón, caminaron hacia el lugar habitado más cercano. En la lejanía vieron un pequeño reino y para pasar desapercibidas, implementaron un hechizo de invisibilidad.

-Ehm, tías…

-¿Si?

-Tengo una teoría acerca de lo que estamos viendo.

-¿Y cuál es, Cadence?

-Que los sueños están conectados.

-¿Por qué supones eso?

-Solo véanlo, ¿de qué otro lugar veríamos a estos seres?

-Espera un momento, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Luna y Celestia miraban a Cadence fija y seriamente.

-Digamos que tuve curiosidad y le saque toda la información a Twilight cuando volvió de aquel mundo.

-Es la respuesta más obvia- dijo Celestia.

-¿En serio, hermana?, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que estoy viendo a Sunset Shimmer ahora mismo.

Sunset Shimmer estaba vendiendo cachivaches junto a otra chica.

-Pásele, pásele. Cachivaches y chucherías. Bara, bara, bara, bara.

Las princesas no creían lo que veían.

-Y no se olviden del show de la gran y poderosa Trixie. Ella puede desaparecer y aparecer donde sea. Pásenle mis chatos, pásenle mis chatas.

-Jamás creí ver a una de mis ex-estudiantes caer tan bajo.

-Dado que estamos en un sueño, supongo que nada es imposible.

-Y jugo de manzana, una moneda el vaso grande y un tostón el chico.

-Quieras o no hermana, tiene mejores habilidades de venta que tú.

-¡Oye!

Después de ver el pseudo- show, las ponys se separaron para ampliar el área de búsqueda. Al caer el anochecer, vieron algo extraño.

-Tías.

-¿Si?

-Está nevando.

-Cierto.

-¿Hay un erizo azul corriendo rápidamente a lo lejos?

-Si.

-¿Hay un alíen con una carabina mientras pelea contra un Spartan color verde que pesa más de 350 kilos?

-Si.

-¿Una bola amarilla se come a los fantasmas?

-Si

-¿Un ser bípedo calvo está peleando contra otro ser bípedo con lentes con varitas?

-Si

-¿Y hay un ser bípedo corriendo por el agua mientras la congela?

-Si

-Que debemos perseguir porque lleva en sus brazos a una pony que conocemos.

-Si.

-Pues muévanse. ¡Para que bajen esos 89 kilos que subieron de peso! Jajajajajajajaja

-¡Cadence!, ¡Vuelve aquí!

Aceptémoslo, Luna y Celestia no hacen tanto ejercicio como deberían. Me sorprende que estén delgadas. Después de perseguir al ser bípedo, este último se detuvo e hizo algo que no esperaban.

Levanto al pony en sus brazos mientras la luz le daba en todo su esplendor. ¿Por qué me recuerda a cierta película con animales?

Nuevamente, el ser bípedo fue inesperado.

La nieve cubre la montaña hoy

No hay huellas que seguir

Y la soledad un reino y la reina vive en mí

El viento ruge hay tormenta en mi interior

Una tempestad que en mi salió

Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver

Buena chica tú siempre debes ser

No has de abrir tu corazón

Pues ya se abrió

Celestia y Luna abrieron sus ojos de golpe mientras Cadence bebía una soda.

Libre soy, libre soy

No puedo ocultarlo más

Libre soy, libre soy

Libertad sin vuelta atrás

Y firme así, me quedo aquí

Libre soy, libre soy

El frío es parte también de mí

Celestia levanto un casco y dijo:

-¿Ella se ha puesto a cantar mientras hace un frio que ya debió matarnos?

-Tranquila, hermana. Que esto se pone bueno. Hasta hizo un hombre de nieve.

-¿Igual al que hiciste con Snowdrop?

Luna comenzó a gritar.

-¡Celestia! ¡No me lo recuerdes!

Digamos que Snowdrop hizo un muñeco de nieve, pero dicho muñeco intento devorarla.

-Hey, Luna. ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

-¡Cállate!

El ser bípedo soltó al pony quien resulto ser Twilight.

-Ehm… ¿Reina?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué estás haciendo un castillo y como hiciste un vestido de la nada?

-Nada es imposible

-Ahora entiendo por qué Discord es capaz de todo. Y porque me quita mi cuerno para rascarse la espalda. Y mis alas para refrescarse. ¡Ayuda!

Las princesas embistieron la Reina quien cayó del balcón y se estampo en la nieve del fondo.

Celestia tomo a Twilight de su cabeza. La agito como pony de trapo y le dijo:

-¿De qué fumaste Twilight? ¿Piedra? ¿Hierba? ¿Mota? ¿LSD? ¿El chicle?

-¿Qué?

-Nadie hace un castillo de hielo a mitad de la nada sin los servicios básicos para vivir.

Ciertamente cuando lo vi, me pregunte lo mismo. ¿Cómo piensa sobrevivir sin eso? Aunque… ¿¡Qué hace el abominable hombre de las nieves aquí!?

-Helado

Ahora entiendo porque lo expulsaron de su mundo.

-Discord le metió esas ideas. ¿Verdad?

Celestia solo miraba de un lado a otro.

-Hermana, debemos irnos antes que el ser bípedo nos congele y nos vuelva paletas. A ti de coco, a mí de mora azul y a Cadence de Fresa.

-Supongo que ustedes tías, tendrían 60% más producto. Jajajajajajajaja

-Celestia, yo tomare a Twilight mientras tu persigues a nuestra sobrina.

-¿Eh?

-Excelente- extrae un hacha- aquí esta Celestiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Cadence corría como loca, al igual que Celestia.

-Princesa Luna, ¿Qué hay con el ser bípedo?

-Dejémosla, después de todo, creo que tiene asuntos que resolver aquí.

Luego que se fueron, el ser bípedo salió del barranco.

-Estúpidas ponys. ¡Me las pagaran!

El grito causo una avalancha.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Luego que tenían a Twilight con ellas, y después de esquivar varios hachazos, se embarcaron para encontrar a los demás en un retorcido mundo de sueños.


End file.
